Waves Crash With A Purpose
by madelynrichardss
Summary: I smile but feel my mother's glare and fight the urge to roll my eyes. "I would love to, but the spawn of Satan has me on strict arrest." He looks defeated as he looks at the ground before looking back up at me. "I guess I'll see you around?" I nod and smile. "I'm Clary." He smiles back. "Jace." Summertime in San Diego, CA. Mundane and Rated T for language and sexual smut(:
1. Prologue

The waves splash around my ankles, instantly sending chills up my calves and erasing the thoughts of the argument I just had. I smile at the familiar feeling of sinking my toes in the wet sand. Looking up at the Pacific coast does wonders as a mind relaxer.

I can hear the screams from Belmont Park down the road and the laughs of drunks at Luigi's pizza place. I love San Diego, California. After all, it is my home. It's the only place I've ever known and unlike most people, I don't want to leave. I don't dream of making it big and getting out of here. To be honest, I'm not really sure what even is out there. Nor do I want to.

I'm content with my life. I'm content with my mother bickering with me through all hours of the day telling me that now is the time to plan my future. My high school graduation was last Thursday and I'm officially a graduate. To me, there's nothing more I need. But my mother doesn't see it that way. She wants me to move on and go to some university out of state. I call it her way of making me move out but she says she's just doing her motherly duty.

The beach is my release, where in the waves I don't have to worry about nagging mothers or calls from my guidance counselors giving me 'tips'.

The sand and water don't want anything from me, and that's what I like. What I enjoy.

My father left years after I was born. I guess it's a touchy subject with my mother because she never wants to talk about it. Luke, my mother's former best friend and soon to be husband, had played the father role since I was six. He doesn't butt in much with me and my mom. Says 'it's not his business'. Yeah, okay.

I sigh knowing now was not a time for a night swim. No, it was evident I had to go back home and deal with reality. Deal with what will be my entire summer break.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**So I'm posting the first chapter because I know it's frustrating when there's not a lot to read.**

**This my second FanFiction that I mentioned I was writing in my other story _Just Friends?_. I'm not going to promise any sort of update schedule because it'll turn to bullshit sooner or later so just bear with me. I'm uber excited to get this story out there because I've had this idea for awhile.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything Cassie Clare does obviously. But I own do the plot.**

I'm flying. My bare feet pound against the rough gravel and jagged streets as I push my purple penny skateboard to its fastest limit. It's mid-day, I can feel the sweat beading on my forehead and my lungs restricting from the heat. My heart is beating twice as fast with both exhaustion and fear. I'm late, so very late.

Skidding to a stop in front of the picket fence that needs a new coat of paint and a wide canopy of pink wild flowers stretching across the front walkway- trying to make it seem like we have something we don't- I instantly head towards the side of the house where my adrenaline pushes the heavy window upwards. I stumble in and flick the light on. My sun dress is barely half way down when the door swings open. I freeze looking at the figure through my wet fair that's sticking on my forehead.

"Clary-." My mother- or Jocelyn, as I like to call her- stops as she sees me, heavy breathing and half dressed. Her blank face turns into a scowl as she sees my bikini bottoms and tie string around my neck.

The first time this scene played out had been about a year ago and I was terrified of what she'd say. But now I am just sick of hearing the same lecture over and over again. "Clarissa?"

"Jocelyn." I state pushing my dress all the way down.

"And just where were you?" She comes deeper into my room and crosses her arms.

I roll my eyes and grab a towel from my desk chair. "Pretty sure you already know, there's no need for questioning."

"What did I say about the sarcasm?" She growls at me.

"Again with the questioning Jocelyn, it's growing very old."

I turn away from her but I can still feel the heat from her gaze making holes in my back.

The slam of my door allows me to let out a breath but soon suck it back in. There's no way she would leave without at least the last word. I throw my towel down and swing my door open to run after her.

"Give it back!" I shout as I spot my board in her hand.

"You don't need it." She sets it down in her room, locking the door from the inside and strolling back into the front room. Luke, otherwise known as my future step father, visibly tenses when we walk in the room.

"First you restrict my savings so I can't buy a car and now this?" I yell at her and look at Luke. "Luke, tell her this is completely unfair!"

"Luke." Jocelyn snaps in a menacing tone. Luke looks back and forth between us only to shake his head and focus intently on the newspaper in his lap.

I roll my eyes and groan. "Thanks Luke." I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You don't need it because it isn't necessary to go to the beach all day. And the car subject was already discussed."

"Seriously?" I look at her unbelievably. "You know, most mothers get on their kids for staying _inside _too much and now you're getting on me for getting up doing something throughout the day?"

"Lounging around isn't productive. And it isn't about that, it's about the fact that you don't seem to be taking life seriously at the moment while you waste your life at the beach all day when you haven't filled out any college applications. I'm doing my job as a mother to prepare you."

I scoff. "Well then thank you mother, thank you so very much."

"It's supposed to get up to 85 this week." Luke suddenly butts in. "Yikes."

Both Jocelyn and I roll our eyes and it frustrates me how alike we are so I turn and go back to my room, slamming my door in the process.

"We're leaving in five minutes." She calls from the front room.

I grumble to myself while running the towel through my hair, hoping the towel will leave it in a mess of damp beach waves.

I slide my flip flops on and grab my phone as I head out the door.

* * *

I stump up the front stairs following Jocelyn and Luke. We arrive shortly after an uneventful ride to a rather big restaurant closer to Mission beach. These parties usually take longer to get to because no one wants to deal with the tourists and visitors that come down for summer break, so they're always further away or on some private beach.

"Attitude." Jocelyn snaps in a hushed tone at me as a hostess comes to greet us and lead us to the back patio of the restaurant. Immediately Jocelyn starts to chat with the other stuck up ladies and I plop down in a chair ignoring the scratching sound made by the metal and my weight. I find a chair from the other side of the table and rest my foot on it. Jocelyn catches my eye and gives me a look like I figured she would. She always eyes me like a hawk at her get-togethers. Always making sure I don't act like some disgrace. I know I'm supposed to be socializing with the other girls, supposed to ask the mandatory questions like 'what college are you attending?' then reply to their answer with 'oh how awesome for you', even though I honestly couldn't care less. My mom says that if I get in good with some of the other girls their moms could put in a good word for me at particular universities. But uh, again, I'm not really into it. Sometimes I'll almost feel bad for my mom because I know that's one of the main reasons we hang around such snobs is for my benefit, but I said almost. Now my unsocial attitude has just become a defiant act towards my mother.

The sun hitting my back starts to get unbearable so I have to turn and warm my front side instead. I'm literally ten feet away from the sand and beach but I'm restricted. You learn it's not polite to go for a swim or a walk during a social event very fast in my shoes. I'm sure I have a longing look on my face while I look towards the sand. People are still out on the beach, mainly teenagers since the adults go in earlier- based off of some unofficial schedule.

I groan at the pain in my tailbone from sitting so long and look back to my phone when a volleyball rolls across the floor. It bounces off one of the white chairs and rolls back towards my feet. I pick it up to examine it when I hear a voice holler.

"Hey!" A boy my age shouts waving his arms at me as he jogs towards the house and I walk back to the back of the deck where it turns into a ramp leading into sand. He's coming to a stop at the bottom of the steps. He's tall, that's for sure. I could just barely see over his head and I was standing on the top of ramp. The sun brightened the gold in his hair making it look like a halo and perfectly tanned his skin making his white teeth and gold eyes pop out. "Sorry about that. One of the guys has a killer upper hand serve." He gestures behind him where a group of teenagers had gathered to play on the beach.

"Oh." I look down at the ball, forgetting it was even there, and hand it out to him. When he takes it, his fingers brush against mine, making my heart flutter instantly. "It's no big deal."

He's about to same something when he looks up at the restaurant behind me. "Wow…" he lets out a small whistle. "Fancy restaurant for the beach."

I look behind me to see exactly what he's looking at. "Yeah it's something, isn't it?"

He's stunning, absolutely stunningly gorgeous. I decide this as I watch him look over the building behind me a couple extra times. He's wearing a bro tank but God only knows what's under there, his biceps giving a good clue.

I've lived in San Diego my entire life and have never seen anyone like him before. My eyes narrows slightly in wonder as I put the pieces together. "Are you new around here?"

He chuckles slightly as if embarrassed. "Yeah, I just moved here. What gave it away?"

I shake my head. "Nothing, I just haven't seen you around before."

I watch his lips form into a small smirk. "Maybe I'm just on vacation."

"Tourists don't stray this far north of the pier. It's never as exciting." I add sarcasm to the last part.

"Then why are you here?"

I look around at the women gathered around making small talk and sipping at their expensive wine. "That's a good question." I laugh in my head at my own joke. "It's sort of a party... in a way."

"What kind of party?" He asks in a joking manner obviously seeing my hatred for having to attend.

I hide my laugh as I respond. "To be honest, I'm not really sure anymore, just that I had to look presentable. It could be a secret cult meeting and I wouldn't even know."

He looks at the women now probably realizing that the whole place back deck is filled with decorations. "Aren't parties supposed to be fun? You look kinda bored."

I bite my bottom lip and nod. "These things aren't really my thing." And with that it's silent since the first time we met, not even five minutes ago. It's not the awkward _scratch-the-back-of-your-neck _or _when-are-they-going-to-stop-talking _kind of silence, it's just peaceful.

That peaceful silence is interrupted by a male voice calling from behind the boy.

"Be right there!" He shouts back and turns back finding my eyes. "Do you…" He gestures to the beach where the group had joined around the volleyball net. "Want to join, maybe?" He asks shyly.

I smile but feel my mother's glare and fight the urge to roll my eyes. "I would love to, but the spawn of Satan has me on strict arrest."

He looks defeated as he looks at the ground before looking back up at me. "I guess I'll see you around?"

I nod and smile. "I'm Clary."

He smiles back. "Jace."

**So there it is! My official second FanFic. Hope you guys like the start let me know what you think, good or bad. Review (:**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Not really much to say. I'm currently still in the process for the epilogue to my other story so for those of you reading or have read that, it's on it's way. Chapter 2 ladies and gents (:**

**~Maddie**

"Thanks Chuck." I smile at the elderly man and then at my shaved ice. I hear a warm 'your welcome' as I step down the small step to the crowded boardwalk. Earlier I had put my sandals in my large canvas beach tote and now I could feel the rough sand against my bare feet. Judging from how far high the sun was in the sky, I could tell that it had just hit noon. This was my personal favorite time of the day. All the families who came down for the summer would set up camp on the beach, the young ones carrying beach toys while the parents did all the heavy lifting. It really was a peaceful sight watching all the families relax into the sand and grow use to the chilly water. I'm leaning against the four foot gray wall that segregates the boardwalk from the sand when a presence finds its way next to me.

"Hey stranger." A husky voice pops up behind me.

I jump with a slight squeal only to turn and face the golden boy from yesterday, Jace. He was clearly running judging from his attire and the sweat mark around his neckline. I can hear the music blaring through his headphones, which were wrapped around his neck, before he turned down the music on his iPod. "Funny running into you here."

A smile tugs on my lips from the butterflies in my stomach but I bite my lip to make it less obvious. "Yes, very funny considering this is a public beach, where hundreds of people gather at once."

I watch as he closes his eyes and drops his head, shaking it slightly. "Should've known you're too good for cheesy pickup lines."

I laugh slightly as I start walking again down the boardwalk following the flow of traffic.

"So what… are you stalking me down?" I tease as he falls in step beside me.

"No of course not. Just watching you from a distance and making sure I know where you are at every second of the day." He says seriously looking at me through the corner of his eye. Our eyes lock and I break out into a smile, adding a slight laugh. "No I'm really not. But I can't say I'm not happy to run into you again."

It grows silent as I cover my blush with my auburn hair. I had just met him and he was already making me feel giddy.

"So, anyways, what are you doing this fine afternoon?" He says, wrapping his headphones around his iPod.

"Oh nothing, just walking around." I sigh suddenly wishing my life was more interesting to talk about. "You?" Our conversation suddenly felt like an awkward 7th graders text messages.

"Same." He sighed like me. "Maybe…" He trails off.

"Maybe…?" I smile a sly smile, practically feeling the awkwardness and shyness radiating off of him.

"Well, you know…" He stops and is suddenly in front of me. I see a few annoyed and irritated glances from the people having to walk around us but choose to ignore them. All I could focus on was what he was leading up to. "We could possibly… like today-."

"Jace." I stop him and he looks at me with sudden confusion. "I would love to hang out with you."

He breaks out into a smile but bites the corner of his lip to make it look more like a smirk. I quickly decide this is one of the sexiest things I've seen in my life. He nods while biting his lip and turns to stand beside me again. I hear him mutter 'awesome' while we keep walking.

* * *

"You seriously haven't gone to Belmont Park?" I look at Jace unable to comprehend the sentence he had just formed.

"Hey, cut me some slack I just moved here." He holds his hands up defensively.

"That's no excuse. That place is literally one of the most historical places in San Diego. It dates back all the way to 1925."

"Well, I apologize for not doing my research." He looks at my serious face but can't help but laugh. Soon all seriousness is washed away from my face and I'm laughing with him. We had walked all the way down Pacific beach to when Mission beach starts and stopped in the damper sand closer to the water. Judging by the sun and the tide, it was evening time and closer to five. "Maybe you could take me some time." Jace says looking out past the ocean.

I narrow my eyes slightly in a teasing way. "Is that your way of asking me out?"

"Psh…" Jace shook his head. "Of course not. But who am I to not allow myself a visit to 'one of the most historic place in San Diego' with someone who clearly knows the historical background?"

I hide my smile with my hair and nod, looking out to where he was looking. "Why yes, I see it now. You're just taking advantage of me." I laugh but instantly notice him tense. My laugh stops abruptly as I know his face turn from it's usual bright self to a much blanker one. "You okay?"

He doesn't respond right away but clears his throat and turns to face me. He appears to be back to the way he was but something is still visible in the pupils of his eyes. "Fine." He smiles at me. "We should get going, it's pretty late." He stands and dusts the sand off of his running shorts.

"Yeah…" I quietly say to myself and stand up with him.

After many attempts of assuring him I was fine to walk by myself- like I've been doing since I was eleven- Jace still insisted he walked me home.

Now we're standing in the front entranceway to my house, smiling like idiots after he made a funny comment. To be honest, I'm not sure exactly what he said, I just know that whatever it was it had made me giggle like a school girl.

"Well, thank you, for the unnecessary walk home." I say, pushing my hair back out of my face.

"It's been a pleasure." Jace says shoving his hands into his pockets.

We stand there in silence just waiting for the other to walk away or say something when suddenly the porch lights flicker. I growl in frustration knowing it isn't a power cut out. "And that's my mom."

Jace seems to find this funny as he laughs and look sup at the light. "I see."

"Well…" I sigh. "I'll see you around." I grab the door handle and see him nod. Before I can make my way inside, I feel a quick press to my cheek and lingering lips.

"Like I said, it's been a pleasure." He whispers and turns to walk down the front steps.

I watch his figure as he turns to walk down the street and lean in the doorway. He catches me staring and turns to wink.

I smile, for what seems the thousandth time that day.

**Anyone else The Fault in our Stars yet? I probably cried the entire movie because I knew what was going to happen after reading the book. Either way, it was amazing. I'll probably buy it when it first comes out so I can curl up in a ball and watch it to myself as I cry myself to sleep. Well, on that depressing note... review (:**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**Hello again. I've been working on this chapter forever trying to figure out how to get the plot moving and well... inspiration struck. Enjoy chapter 3!**

**~Maddie**

Good morning texts. I've always found them cliché and _way _too clingy. Like why is it so important that someone texted you when you haven't even had your daily dose of caffeine. To me it's not a significant way to show affection.

And yet, here I am smiling like a complete idiot at a text that clearly states 'good morning'. All my thoughts on them went out the window as the buzz on my nightstand woke me up. He isn't even here, yet I have butterflies.

I've been lying in bed just staring at my phone for at least ten minutes when I finally reply with a simple: _good morning_. Nothing more, nothing less, and I feel content. There's nothing more to that conversation than that.

I finally feel the urge to pee and I groan as I force myself out of the safety of my white duvet. I'm at the bathroom door across from my bedroom as Jocelyn pops out of her room. I try to sneak in without her seeing me, but of course I can't.

"Good morning." She says and I raise my eyebrows in response. I'm just out of the clear and closing the bathroom door as my mom calls my name. I sigh and poke my head out the door. "Please be ready by nine. I've arranged a tour at USC."

This time I don't hesitate to complain. "Jocelyn I'm not in the mood to go to LA today."

"Well unfortunately it's not your decision. We're lucky we're even getting this tour." I watch as she tightens her robe.

"It's like three hours away! I have other plans."

"Oh really? Like what?" She crosses her arms. This stops me, no way am I about to confide in her about secretly hoping to run into Jace today. So instead I just clench my jaw and cross my arms to match hers. She nods and makes her way into the kitchen. "You have an hour until we have to leave." She calls back at me.

I roll my eyes and bang by head against the door frame. She is seriously on my shit list.

* * *

After many attempts of asking Jocelyn to let me drive and after her refusing every single time, I easily drift into a light nap in the passenger seat. I know I shouldn't, but my mind starts playing scenarios of what Jace might be doing right now. I wonder if maybe he's walking back and forth on the boardwalk trying to get a glimpse of my red hair. Or maybe he's with another girl on the beach, not even thinking about me. I'm going back and forth between possibilities when we pull up in front of a red brick building.

You see, my mom has this crazy idea that if I see the school and 'how great' or 'how magnificent' it is in person, I'll fall in love and 'just die to go there'. For some odd reason, her idea has never played out in her favor and she still seems to think it's legit.

As I step out of the car and fix my watercolor floral romper, a tense looking woman appears out of the building to greet us.

"You two must be Jocelyn and Clarissa Fray."

Jocelyn says 'yes' as I say 'it's Clary' and that earns me another agitated look from her.

"Yes we are. Thank you for agreeing to see us."

The lady gives us a tight smile. "Of course, my name is Naomi. Why don't you two follow me inside and we can start that tour." Jocelyn nods and wraps her hand tightly around my upper arm.

"Behave." She snaps in my ear and let's go of me, following Naomi. After a deep breath and a quick count to ten, I follow them. I'm surprised by the fact that there aren't more students considering it's a weekday. We pass the many water features and statues of the Trojan soldiers and sure enough, everything on Google images looks the same in person. My feet are aching and sweat is collecting on the back of my neck. This wouldn't be a problem except my hair was in a bun. I'm about to blow up on my mom in rage and exhaustion when something- someone- catches my eye. I do a double take, not sure exactly if what I saw is real. Sure enough, it's that golden head that's been occupying my thoughts so much lately. I look over at Jocelyn, who's in an intent conversation with Naomi, and sneakily walk sideways until I'm sure I'm far enough away to start walking straight. I can't help but feel those disturbingly real butterflies as I walk closer. He's talking with a few other guys who appear older than him but once my footsteps are loud enough for him to hear, his entire attention is on me.

"Clary? What are you doing here?" He says ignoring the fact that one of the guys is still clearly talking to him.

"I think maybe I could be asking you that too."

We're caught up in looking at each other that I don't notice the throat clearing until Jace looks away.

"Oh, right. Clary this is my cousin Will and his friend Jem." Jace says pointing to each one of them as he says their name.

"You must be Clary." The one with dark chocolate locks and dark blue eyes, Will I assume, grabs my hand bringing it up to his lips. "It's a pleasure. Jace here has spoken fondly of you."

"I-." Jace looks at Will horrified and then looks at me. "He's exaggerating."

"No he's really not." The other one with all dark features, except for one silver streak on the side of his head, says shaking my hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." I say biting my lip to hide my smile.

"I will see you two later." Jace says through clenched teeth and puts his hand on my lower back to pull me away.

"Oh but why not stay?" Will calls from behind us.

"Walk faster before he physically drags us back." Jace says into my ear and it's like hot icicles have formed on my entire left side. I chuckle and instantly remember the presence on my lower back. If it were anyone else touching me they'd be on the floor in a second, but with him I just wanted his touch on me constantly. So of course, as he lets go I feel a pang of disappointment. We're now in what seems like a large entertainment center inside one of the campus' buildings. There's newer looking tan couches lining one wall and another facing it. There's a small coffee table and two chair to match the couch. A couple of students are in here but none take notice of us. They're either watching the TVs that are placed on the wall or plugged into their phones.

"Sorry about that. Will loves embarrassing his younger cousin." I can see a faint color of pink on his cheeks. It's not noticeable but of course I'm able to pinpoint a minor detail on him.

"No, it's okay. I think it's sweet. Are you two close?"

He nods. "We have many childhood memories. He's always been a thorn in my side though. Thank god Jem was always there so I didn't have to deal with his 'oh so holy' personality." He laughs making me bite my lip again to hide the smile that wants to burst onto my face. He to be stuck in some sort of thought when he turns back to me. "So uh, not that I don't enjoy your company but why exactly are you here? Are you interested in applying here?"

"Oh god no. Jocelyn dragged me here under my own will."

"Jocelyn is…?"

"She's my mother."

He scoffs in a joking way. "You call your mother by her first name?"

I sigh. "We have an interesting relationship."

"I see." He chuckles and leans against the couches edge.

"So why are you here mister show-up-wherever-I-go?" I cross my arms.

"I attend here." He pauses. "Well, not officially until the fall. Now I'm just scoping out the grounds."

"Ah, so you're a college boy? What're you studying?"

"Just the boring stuff that's needed to graduate. But I want to major in sports medicine. What about you?"

I laugh and shake my head. "I'm not attending college."

He looks genuinely surprised. "Really? Why not?"

"It's not really my dream, mainly my mothers. My future and 'what I intend to be when I grow up' is not yet clear to me."

He waits to answer as if thinking of the right words to use. "Well what are you interested in?"

"Interested in?"

"Yeah. Like if you were to go to college, what would you take up?"

"Well…" I trail off. "I don't know. I guess I never really thought about it."

"Then what are you good at? Everyone is a master at, at least one thing. I'm sure you have many talents."

I blush and fail to hide it. "Oh, I don't uh- I'm not really good at anything. I guess I'm just not that special." I laugh nervously tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. I was never a fan of really talking about myself. Damn him for making me nervous.

"I find that very hard to believe." He says as he turns to face me head on. His smile was gone but not in a sad way. Almost in a genuine way. Damn him. Damn. Him. He clears his throat and a smile is lighting his face again. "But I mean come on, there's got to be something you at least enjoy to do."

I wish I could answer his question. I've never actually thought about that before now, which truly is sad. Besides the beach there's nothing-. "Art." I blurt before I can even think straight.

"Art?" He looks intrigued. "Really?"

"Yeah." I nod. "Yeah, I like painting. When I was younger I found a couple old paintings in our garage. They were beautiful and inspiring. I tried replicating one but I ended up adding my own little… twist, I guess you could call it. It was compelling how artists are able to make something two-dimensional appear in my mind as life like. The way a single brush stroke can create or give something life. It's mind blowing." My mind is reeling. I've never been so in tune to my thoughts before. As I look at Jace he has a strange look on his face. His eyebrows are crinkled but his eyes are sparkling- well more than usual. He opens his mouth but then closes it. Perplexed, that's the look.

"Do you want to hang out?" He finally says. "Like, actually hang out. Something that's planned, not just a very lucky coincidence where we just happen to be at the same place, at the same time."

"I don't believe in coincidences."

"I don't either."

I smile. I can't hide it anymore; I'm not in the mood to strain my face anymore than it already is. "Yes."

His eyes spark. "Yes?"

"Yes." I say again. "That sounds-."

"Clary!" I hear a distant call. "Clary I've been looking for you everywhere." My mother rounds the corner into the lounge area. "Would you come on?" She grabs my hand and drags me out of the large space. I look back just in time to see his eyes still trained on me. He no longer looks perplexed just elated. I'm sure if I had a mirror I would look the same.

**Anyone Supernatural fans? I've been watching the entire thing (Season 1 and so forth). I'm not sure who's more attractive, Dean or Sam (Jensen Ackles or Jared Padelecki). But I can say that I always enjoy Dean's wit and Sam's humanity (when he has it). Release your thoughts and review (:**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**So this update is sudden and quick and will probably never happen again but I was struck with inspiration and my fingers were longing for a keyboard.**

***please read/ skim* I've received many questions/comments about Jace and what's up with him. In a lot (most) of fanfiction stories he's this cocky, arrogant asshole and then always turns into a kind hearted, good natured guy who has always just covered his true self with a cold personality. I've decided to skip the whole 'cold' stage Jace seems to have a lot because frankly it's over used. And I'm not meaning this with any hate to anyone who's written him like that because there's a lot of fanfictions that I absolutely adore where Jace is like that and it's perfectly fine. That's just not how he is in this fanfiction. Sorry?**

**Anyways. Over 70 followers in so little time. You are all amazing and have beautiful souls. Enjoy chapter 4, it's on of my favorites (;**

**~Maddie**

"Done." I smack my lips to make a point. Yesterday had been our run in at the USC campus and not even an hour after driving back down to San Diego I had received a text from Jace. All it had said was: _6:30. Tomorrow. I'll be at your house_. Of course he didn't mention what they were doing and that ultimately pisses me off. I have never nor will I ever be a fan of surprises.

I'm now dressed in a thin strap crochet dress- an outfit I'm usually forced into- and I've decided to put some of the makeup I always seem to get at Christmas to use finally. Just mascara and blush but I think it'll get the point across that I have actually tried tonight. My phone reads 6:31 and I still can't decide what to do with my hair, but a ring throughout the house gives me no more time. Down it is. I grab my bag and stumble out my bedroom door.

"Clary-."

"It's fine. I got it." I yell and stop in front of the front door, taking a deep breath. Jace is standing there, wearing a light blue polo and black cargo pants, and as always looking dashing. "You're late." I smile and lean my head against the door.

"What?" He brings his arm up to his face reading an imaginary watch. "No I think your clock is just faster than mine."

"Clary." Jocelyn's voice appears behind me. "Who's at the-." She cuts herself off when she sees Jace. "Well, hello. And just who are you?"

"Hello ma'am, my name is Jace." He extends his arm out to her, brushing it against me in the process. Whether it's on purpose or by accident, I'm not sure.

"And why exactly are you here?" She shakes his hand and then crosses her arms.

"Jocelyn-." I try but he cuts me off.

"I am here because yesterday while at the University of Southern California, me and your daughter coincidentally-." He shoots me a look but cuts back to Jocelyn. "-bumped into each other and I was fortunate enough to make plans with her."

Jocelyn's eyes immediately soften from her cold stare. "University of Southern California?"

Jace seems to smirk but soon hides it. "Yes ma'am, I will be attending there in the fall. I'm eagerly waiting for the semester to begin so I can immediately start my studies."

I look back from Jace to Jocelyn just waiting for the conversation to end so we can leave. I've had to wait an entire day for this and I don't intend to wait any longer.

"So this has been fun." I clasp my hands together. "We're just gonna-."

"You know Jace, you should join us for dinner." Jocelyn interrupts me. I say 'what' at the same time Jace says 'that sounds wonderful'. What the hell is he doing? "Luke's grilling right now and we'd love to have you eat with us."

"I would love to ma'am." Jace half smiles, half smirks.

"Oh please, call me Jocelyn." The sound of her giggle literally makes me cringe. I'm still a little unclear as to what exactly just happened and Jace is already walking into my house. I grab his arm and pull him back.

"What are you doing?" I snap quietly at him.

"Well I'm not about to decline a free dinner and be rude am I?" He says like it's no big deal. I stand there and watch as he walks into my kitchen, shaking hands with Luke as he appears from the back patio.

"What in the actual fu-."

"Come on." Jace says and gestures his hand in a 'come here' kind of way. He acts like he's perfectly at home. Like this change of plans doesn't bother him.

I shake my head clearing my frozen state and continue on into the kitchen not stopping my stare from Jace. He clearly doesn't notice- or at least doesn't meet my eye- as he makes small talk with Luke about some stupid sports team. I sat down in the chair across from Jace with Luke to my right and Jocelyn to my left. How he was continuing a steady conversation where as I was sitting awkwardly twiddling my thumbs, I have no idea. A steak was placed on my plate, along with a mix of vegetables. Disgusting.

"So Jace, why USC?" Jocelyn pipes in with a smile. This was not happening.

"Uh, well… a couple of close friends already attend and familiar faces are always nice." He pauses to swallow a bite. "But I guess mainly because it's close to home. It'll be nice to be able to head home if it's necessary. I'm sure I'll be getting a few phone calls from my mom." He chuckles. I haven't taken my eyes off of him since I sat down but he refuses to meet my eyes. Always choosing to look at either Jocelyn or Luke. It was getting infuriating.

"Jace." I say and finally he looks at me. I had just said his name to get his attention, since it's been difficult grabbing it, but now with him looking at me I have to make something up. "Coke or Pepsi?" Of course I say that, with all the other crap that comes out of my mouth.

He smirks leaning slightly forward in his chair. "Neither."

I raise one eyebrow- a skill I just recently mastered. "Enlighten me." I smile. Finally I receive the attention from him I've been craving.

"To me, both have a bitter taste to it. I'm more of a Dr. Pepper fan myself based on its refreshing sensation. And never Root Beer because it's just-."

"Too sweet." I finish his sentence. We just stare at each other. It's strange how I know him, and he knows me. Or maybe it's not knowing and more of an understanding.

"Well I just wish Clary had the same USC passion as you Jace." Jocelyn pipes in. Here we go again.

"Joce-." Luke starts.

"Luke, I'm just saying." She gives Luke a look before turning back to Jace. "I know she'd be able to do it, I just don't think she believes in herself."

"You think that all you want Jocelyn, you're not changing what _I_ actually think." I say and tension fills the air. And to think this night was going so well. Soon Jace, him being his brilliant and enchanting self, finds another mindless topic and the flow starts up again.

When dinner is over and everyone is finished eating, everyone's still chatting so I gather everyone's plates and bring them over to the sink. I have no intention in washing them but-.

"You wash, I'll dry?" Jace comes up next to me and I look over to see his smile. I guess I'm doing the dishes tonight. "So your mom seems nice." He says after a few moments of silence.

I scoff but cover it with a laugh. "_Seems _being the key word."

Out of the corner of my eye I see his forehead crease. "What do you mean?"

"She's excited I'm hanging out with someone who has a clear future ahead of them. She thinks maybe you'll rub off on me." I say in a dull tone but he doesn't notice it, or he chooses not to.

"And here I thought she actually favored me." The sarcasm is obvious on his voice. I just laugh and we continue washing the dishes and to Jace's much distaste, he was forced to put the dishes in the dishwasher instead of drying them. Once we're done I grab his hand and quickly pull him into the hallway before Jocelyn or Luke can say anything. I push him in my room and shut the door, immediately turning to Jace.

"Nice room." He says looking around at my mess. I don't have much on the walls or anything in my room besides furniture but I can admit that my basket tosses to the hamper don't always meet their mark.

"Oh I'm sure your room is much neater than mine." I say sarcastically and he just raises his eyebrows, nodding his head. "You had no intention on taking me out tonight did you?"

He turns and looks shocked as he looks at me. He doesn't say anything, his eyebrows do all the talking.

"You knew once you started talking college talk with my mom she'd want to you stay." I make myself clearer and this time his eyes give it away. "So what? Did you just not want to waste your money on me or maybe you didn't want to be seen with me? Or maybe-."

"Clary." Jace shook his head looking horrified. "That's not it at all. I just wanted to get to know you better."

"And you couldn't have done that over a burger or maybe some popcorn?"

"I knew that if I caught you off guard at your house, the place where you lounge and choose to not dress up for the benefit of other people, you'd act like yourself and not the person you want me to see. Not that I think you're acting or are trying to be something you're not, I was just curious." He was close. So very close to me that I could feel the heat radiating off of him. "Plus… I never really said I'd take you out. Just that I'd show up at your house." He pursed his lips and looked at the ground. I could practically feel the laugh he wanted to unleash. I laugh first letting him know its fine and I'm not upset.

"You're a sneaky bastard but I have to admit you're clever." I shake my head and look up at him. Suddenly the silence is engulfing us. There's maybe about half a foot between us and he's looking down at me while I look up at him. For the second time tonight we just look at each other. It's relaxing and comfortable.

"You look really nice tonight by the way." He says quietly as if trying not to break the overwhelming silence.

"Oh this?" I look down at my dress. "I just- you know like, threw this on-."

"Clary." My chin is tilting up, his thumb under it. "Just let me give you a compliment." His voice is so soft. So calming. His face is closer to mine by merely centimeters. It's come to a point where his lips are hovering mine.

And then it's ruined. Our moment is ruined by the fact that my mother figured out I am alone in my room with a boy and knocking on my door seems to be a hobby of hers. Just a few more seconds. Just. One. More. Second.

"I should go." Jace says, lips still above mine. I can feel his breath as he talks. "It's getting late. My mom will start to worry."

I can't speak so I just nod. He has to be the one to pull away because there's no way I can. When he does, he intertwines his fingers with mine and walks backwards out the door to the hallway. Never taking our eyes off of each other we find ourselves outside on my front porch. I can see his black Jeep in my driveway but he makes no move to head towards it.

"I'm sorry we didn't have as much fun as you had planned." He says his voice still quiet. "I promise next time you can choose what we do."

"Next time?" I manage out and he nods.

"If you'll let me."

This time I nod and I decide I don't want him to leave. Like ever. Next thing I know I'm on my tip toes and my lips are on his. He doesn't seem shocked because his lips are already moving against mine, in perfect synchronization. My back finds the closed front door and his hand finds my waist.

I've never found that whole fireworks fantasy people have when they picture kissing someone to be true. It's like the 'good morning' texts, so cliché. I've kissed people before, but it's never felt like this. Like the fireworks fantasy could be true. Because it is true, at least with him.

I feel him reluctantly pull away and we're both breathing heavily. "I'll see you tomorrow." It isn't a question but I nod anyway. My whole body feels heavy so as he lets go I cling to the door for support.

They shouldn't call it fireworks, I decide. They should call it volcanoes having a spastic episode on drugs. Yeah. That's much more appropriate.

**(: They kissed. Finally.**

**Any Pretty Little Liars fans? Since I moved I don't get ABC family with my cable plan but season 4 finally came out on Netflix and I'm watching it now. Love!**

**Review (: I love hearing what you all think. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**So excruciatingly sorry for the late update. I had half of this chapter done but I went to spend a week with a close friend and didn't bring my laptop. I know, I know, I'm a moron. Oh well. Don't hate me too much it wasn't my fault... technically. Enjoy chapter 5 (:**

Roller coasters. Defined as _small gravity railroads having a train with open cars that moves along a high, sharply winding trestle built with steep inclines that produce sudden, speedy plunges for thrill-seeking passengers_.

But really, I think that's just fancy talk for _a tightly closed box car that forces you to sit hip and hip with the person sitting next to you, while you scream for your life as you're thrown around and bruise your tailbone_.

And I love them.

At Belmont Park there's only one large rollercoaster, the Giant Dipper, with only two other rides that require a specific height.

"So this is it?" Jace says wrapping his wrist band around his right wrist. He doesn't look impressed and it's evident why.

"Okay maybe, just maybe, it was more exciting when I was eleven. I haven't exactly been here in awhile." I blush trying to hide my embarrassment. I had been pretty hyped up on the way here remembering all the fun I had when I was younger. I guess it really has been awhile. "But hey, you are judging it before you have even been on one of the rides or drove a bumper car." I poke his arm teasingly. "Give it a chance."

He nods and grabs my hand, intertwining our fingers like he had the previous night. "So what first?"

"Mmm…" I hum looking around. In the years I've been gone they've definitely updated. The sky ropes and speed wall certainly weren't there the last time. Since I've never tried those I decide to go with my favorites that have been there since I was four. "That one." I point to the beach blaster. It swings up to 60 feet in the air and spins in a 120 degrees rotation.

"Not the big roller coaster?" Jace tips his head back to gesture behind him.

I just shake my head. "Nope. Save the best for last." From my spot in his side I can feel his chuckle.

On each ride Jace's hand would reach towards mine and when I had to take my flip flops off he was always the first one off to retrieve them. Such a gentleman. So chivalrous.

Thank god for the newer attractions because I was a little worried about if Jace would actually enjoy it. But based on his smile and his constant laughter I'd say it's been going pretty good. He convinced me to race him on the rock wall and surprise-surprise, I lost. In my defense, he has much longer legs than me and I have no upper body strength.

"So let me see." Jace says clearing his throat. We're sitting down at a small table outside of Sweet Shoppe & Beach Treats because I practically shoved one of their ice creams down his throat. "I think we've finished off the amusement park checklist."

"There's a list?" I watch in amusement with my chin resting on my hand as he battled the melting ice cream.

"Well you have the arcade games- check- the rides that make you cling for your life- check- food that probably contains more calories than McDonalds- check-." He lifts his ice cream for emphasis and I slowly nod in agreement. "Ridden the rollercoaster- oh wait. Seems we've forgotten one." He takes another large bite of the vanilla mush.

"Still up for it? I mean I don't want you throwing up all over me." I cross my arms and lean back in my chair. He's really struggling with that ice cream cone. There's a small drop on the corner of his mouth and some on his chin. I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"Please." He scoffs finally starting on eating the cone. "That whole 'don't eat before going on a rollercoaster' myth doesn't apply to me."

"Oh do you have some sort of special pass or something?"

"Just a strong stomach. The word queasy has nothing on me." He says with a proud smile as he gets down to his last bites. "You're right. This ice cream is amazing."

"You doubted me?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Never." He wipes his hands on the wimp napkin he was given. "Ready?"

I wish I can answer his question. And I would if I could open my mouth without giggling. That one little spot of vanilla on the side of his mouth is preventing me. It's making my lip quiver. But the best part is, he has no idea and it's completely adorable.

"You okay?" He looks at me, confusion and concern both present on his face. "You look like you're about to cry."

I just shake my head. "You uh-." I grab his napkin out of his hands. "Here." I lean across the table to reach his chin. He looks confused until I pull the napkin back and show him the ice cream I wiped off. I watch as his cheeks turn a slight pink and he stumbles for words.

"I knew- that-." I laugh at his stuttering. "Stop laughing." He flicks my hand that's resting on the table. "I mean it." He says with a slight laugh.

I press my lips into a straight line to contain myself. "Yes, I'm ready."

We walk over to the line that had shortened a bit from when we first arrived. I feel his hand snake around my waist and pull me against the front of him. The line we have to wait in is on a giant lifted ramp instead of stairs so he doesn't have to bend down as far to rest his chin on my shoulder. It feels nice being so close to someone. To know that they're choosing you to feel comfort it. We move forward to the front of the line quickly and soon find ourselves in a box car behind the very front of the roller coaster.

I don't feel the nerves of being on a roller coaster until I'm actually on it and it's lurching forward. I don't think anyone does really.

"You nervous?" Jace leans in close to my ear.

"Aren't you?" I push him slightly hearing the laughter in his voice.

"Me?" He scoffs. "I'm a man. We don't get nervous."

"Sure." I chuckle hearing the uncertainty in his voice.

I laugh as his grip on my hand tightens as we accelerate upwards. I don't feel as nervous as I should be with Jace sitting next to me. We laugh as the coaster throws our bodies around like we're its toy and I cling tighter to the bar when my butt lifts from the seat.

Instantaneously we look at each other with smiles as the ride comes to a quick end. It's no magic mountain but it still gives you that thrill.

"I think your bony hip bruised my stomach." Jace rubs his side as we walk unsteadily to the exit.

"I'd apologize if you hadn't kicked my shin. Twice to be exact." I fake a limp as we get pushed down the steps by others running to get back on the ride.

"Oh I am so sorry." Jace says dramatically and all of a sudden I'm in his arms bridal style. "We'll just have to amputate your leg."

"Put me down!" I squeal and we both laugh as he sets me down. "I don't know, I don't think I'll be that attractive with only one leg."

His arm wraps around my shoulders and I feel his lips at my temple. "You'd still be beautiful."

Thank god he isn't looking at me because I'm almost positive my entire face is red. We both decide we're ready to leave and he leads me to the full parking lot to his black Jeep. Being the gentleman he is, of course he opens and closes the door for me before getting in at the driver side.

"Anything else you want to do tonight? It's your pick." Jace says while he pulls out and drives slowly to stop for the many pedestrians.

"Nope." I simply say. "I'm worn out."

"Do you want to hang out at my house?" He asks.

"Getting straight to the point I see?" I tease him and he chuckles.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying if you don't want to go home yet."

His dashboard reads 8:37. He had picked me up at 4:30 on the dot to go to an early dinner at Luigi's Pizza since I told him it was right down the street from the park. No wonder I'm exhausted, we had been running around for a good 4 hours. I'm not use to scheduling so many things in one day.

I twist my body so my front is facing his side. Even without the sun in the background he had a nice angelic glow. I smile at his side profile wondering just how I was lucky enough to meet him. These past weeks with him have been better than the last two years of my life.

"What?" He smiles, flashing his chipped bottom tooth, and glances at me staring at him before turning back to the road in front of him. "I don't still have ice cream on me, do I? That was embarrassing enough the first time."

I laugh and shake my head. "I would love to go to your house." He doesn't respond, he just doesn't let his smile slip from his face.

* * *

You know those houses that you drive past and say 'huh I wonder who lives there' or 'if I could pick a house to live it'd resemble that one'. That was Jace's house. No not in the whole giant mansion beach house but a small quaint house further from the beach. I knew this neighborhood, my old elementary school was a couple blocks down. A lot of tourists rent these kinds of houses when they visit for a week or so. I had always planned to live in one of these houses when I moved out of the house. Two bedroom, two bathrooms, a kitchen and living room. No garage, just a front driveway made of brick and a grass lawn. Everything you need, nothing more, nothing less. It was my idea of a dream home.

Jace must see me looking at it closely because I hear him sigh.

"I know, it's not much but San Diego isn't exactly the cheapest place to rent a house in." My door opens and Jace is standing there. I grab his hand and we walk up his front steps.

"You're renting?" I ask as he takes his key chain finding his house key and unlocking the front door.

"Yeah, my mom plans on buying a house after our lease is up. She's persuaded herself that she'll buy a house much larger, kind of like the ones in your area."

"Please, large houses are overrated. I'd much rather live here." I say admiring the very beach like interior. The furniture must've come with the house because it looks very much like a model room or a show room. "Where is your mom?" I ask noticing the lack of another presence.

"She has the night shift at Sharp Memorial Hospital tonight." He says and I nod in understanding. I'm not sure whether to be excited or nervous knowing we're alone. This is the first time we've been completely by ourselves with no one around. All my nervousness I had been feeling flushed away when I saw him smile at me from the movie rack he was looking through. "Action or comedy?"

"Horror." I plop down on the tan suede couch. I watch his blonde head bob up and down in agreement. He finally turns to sit down and grabs the remote to press play. My head is immediately resting on his chest and his arm is resting on my side. He covers both of us up with a knitted blanket because of the chilly air breezing in ever so slightly through an open window somewhere. I see that he put in _When a Stranger Calls _and I smile knowing we have the same taste in movies. My eyes have to look in a somewhat awkward direction to see the screen because of my sitting position but not even twenty minutes in to the movie I find my eyes drifting shut from all the activities today. Both my arms are wrapped around his waist and I cling tighter as I snuggle into him to become more comfortable.

I guess I'm too comfortable because my eyes can't seem to open anymore and I know I've fallen asleep.

**A bit of Clace fluff but we learn a little more about Jace since we only get to see through Clary's eyes. Speaking of eyes, I was considering doing a chapter of half a chapter in Jace's POV. I'm not sure though, so let me know.**

**Has anyone see 22 Jump Street yet? Oh dear lord I was laughing the entire time I highly recommend it if you're into stupid comedy movies like that. **

**Review (:**

**P.S.- did anyone notice that I changed the cover picture for this story? I found it and I fell in love. It's perfect.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**So I've always wondered how authors and writers can write such long chapters because I've never found it simple or easy, until now. I mean I don't want to jinx it but lately it's been so easy writing chapters that are 2000+ words. Watch now I'll have the worst writer's block just because I said that.. Enjoy (:**

**~Maddie**

I'm no longer on the couch. I feel bed sheets up around my body and the wind hitting my back from a window behind me. The sound of water running comes from the door in the corner of the room and there's steam rolling out from the crack under the door. I read _10:53pm _on the clock next to the bed. The red glare from the clock is bright enough to make me look away and have to blink my eyes in order to focus again.

I can hear the pipes in the bathroom shut off and I watch as Jace comes out, oblivious to my open eyes. He has a towel wrapped around his waist and he's rubbing the water out of his hair with another towel. I listen as he opens and clothes a couple of drawers and then he's back in the bathroom. There's shuffling and after another couple of minutes he's back out into the bedroom. Now instead of a towel he has on basketball shorts and a regular t-shirt. He starts walking towards the open door where it turns into a hallway when I stop him.

"Hey." I call out in a quiet voice. He turns and looks at me surprised.

He smiles. "Hey. I thought you were asleep."

"I woke up." I say leaning to lay on my side to look at him. He comes to sit down on the edge of the bed so he's sitting close to where my stomach is. "Where were you going?"

"Oh I was just…" He points towards the door with his thumb. "…going to lie down on the couch."

"You don't have to."

"Clary its fine, I don't mind-."

"No, Jace." I stop him. I can't help but reach out to lightly grab his arm. His eyes look down at my hand on his other hand comes to cover my own. I smile inside at how his hand engulfs mine making it almost invisible. "You don't have to." I feel him take a deep breath and when he finally leans away I scoot over in his bed to let him lay down. We lay there just listening to each others heartbeats and breaths. Even right now I can still here people rustling outside. It seems like no matter how long you stay up here there is always at least one person up with you.

"I enjoyed today." I hear him mumble, tiredness evident in his voice, and I feel his chest vibrate when he talks.

"Me too." I match his tone and sigh contently as he rubs circles on the small of my back. My face is buried in the scent of him and his warmth. Sleep starts to overcome me again but before it overwhelms me I hear him say something else. "I really like you." He says and it sounds as if he's talking in more of a dream state rather than an awake one.

I'm too tired to reply so instead I place a light kiss on his chest, hoping it's in close enough proximity to his heart.

* * *

I wake up in an unusual sense of warmth. I'm not a fan of heat. Whenever the temperature gets over 95 degrees outside I hide in my bedroom with three fans and the air conditioner turned to 70 degrees.

But this kind of warmth and heat is different. Different in a sense that I'm comfortable. So comfortable that I clutch tighter to it and pull myself closer to feel it. When it starts to move I open my eyes in confusion. At first I'm blinded by the bright light bursting through the window but my eyes finally start to focus on the body I'm holding onto. Jace is lying on his back with one arm at an angle and tucked behind his head and the other I can feel still around my waist from last night. I watch as his eyelids flutter open and land on me the second they fully open. His golden iris's take over his black pupils giving the gold more room. He smiles when he sees I'm awake as well.

"Morning." He says in a low, husky morning voice. I feel his arms let go of me to stretch above his head. He yawns and rubs his eyes only to put his arm back around me, this time it lands on my upper arm rubbing it up and down gently. His other arm goes under the covers and his hand finds my knee that's resting on his upper thigh closer to his waist. Since I'm still in my jean shorts from last night, I can feel goose bumps spread down my leg from his touch.

"Morning." I whisper back trailing my fingers over the top of his shirt above his stomach. I can feel him shudder under my touch and I smirk up at him. He squints his eyes and squeezes just above my knee cap making me jump. I pinch his side causing him to laugh as I rest my chin on his chest. His gaze moves down from my eyes to my lips and then back up to my eyes. I bite my lip and push slightly on his chest to be able to reach his lips. My hand comes up to lightly hold on to his neck right under his ear and I feel the cool press of his palm almost at the same place on me. I bring my leg that he had been holding, fully around his waist so I'm straddling his waist. His hand that isn't holding my cheek finds its way onto my hip where my tank top has slid up my side. Thankfully I don't have to push him back because he doesn't go any further than that.

I think we might've laid in bed all day in that same position if my phone hadn't start to ring. The first few times I ignore the calls and Jace took my phone only to practically slam it on the nightstand which earned a laugh from me. My hands are around his waist now exploring the exposed skin around the top of his shorts and stomach area when that stupid ring appears again. Jace groans and is the first to pull away. He grabs the blasted thing and hands it to me. I answer it in pure annoyance.

"Hello?" I answer with a pissed off tone.

"Where the hell have you been?" I pull the phone away from my ear to lessen the sound of the dragon on the other end.

"Shit." I mumble and Jace gives me a concerned look. "Jocelyn-."

"Get home now." She says and the line is dead. How awesome.

"You okay?" Jace sits up and leans against his headboard. My calves are tucked under my thighs and I feel Jace's hand rubbing comforting circles on the top of my thighs.

"My mom…" I sigh and trail off hoping he'll understand.

"You didn't tell her you were coming over here, did you?" Jace says covering his face with both of his hands and pulling down like he's wiping it off. I just shake my head to answer and he seems to understand.

"I'll drive you home." He says reluctantly and attempts to pull me off so he could stand up, but I stay put. Pouting may be unattractive but going home is not on the top of my things to do today. He half smiles and gives me another short kiss. As he tries to pick me up again I let him and I follow him out to the front room to grab my bag and shoes. I catch a glance at the kitchen clock and it reads _7:21am_. Way too early to be up. I'll have to have a chat with Jace about covering his damn windows in the morning. As we're heading out the front door I see the extra car in the driveway before I see the petite woman walking up the steps. She stops as she sees me and I turn to look at Jace just as he grabs his keys to lock the door.

"Mom." He freezes. "I thought you were sleeping."

"Uh no…" She sighs and looking closer I could see the bag under her eyes clearer. "I just got home."

"Here." Jace hands me his car keys and I grab them. "Start the car; I'll be there in a second." I nod and politely say 'goodbye' to his mom.

I sit in the idling car and I can just hear their lowered voices over the cars engine.

"Mom you can't work an all day shift."

"Jace, I'm too tired for this."

"Mom I just-." I hear him sigh. "Go get some rest. I'll pick us up some breakfast on my way home from-."

"From dropping the girl who slept over off." I can't quite understand her tone of voice. Most parents would be a little upset with the unknown company, but I thought I could hear a smile on her face. I wish I could see but from my seat in the car their faces are both blocked off. "You must really like her. It's not everyday I see you with friends over."

"Mom I have friends over all the time."

"Not friends like that. She's beautiful."

"I'm aware Mom." Jace laughs. "I have to go."

"Okay. Drive safe." I watch as Jace leans in to give his mother a kiss on the cheek and then he's making his way to the driver seat.

"Sorry about that." He says when he climbs in. "My mom's a little nosy." He backs out and makes his way down the street. I don't ever have to tell him where to go, he just remembers.

"Are you guys close?"

Jace chuckles. "Very."

"So…" I look over at him and smile. "You don't have 'people like me' over all the time?"

He snaps his head towards me. "You little eavesdropper."

"Well next time you should roll your windows up all the way." I chuckle at the faint blush he has.

It's silent the rest of the way to my house and when he pulls up in front of it I'm exhausted just thinking about the hell I'm in for.

"I'll call you." He says after putting the car in park.

"I don't need you to call me. I need you to save me." I sigh and roll my head against the neck rest to look up at him.

"Don't make me sympathize you. As of this moment, your mother adores me and I'd like to keep it that way." He shakes his head and I playfully glare at him. He leans in to kiss my forehead and then I finally sulk my way to the front door. I see Jace drive away as I close the door and then the beast is on me.

"I have been worried sick about you!" Jocelyn is standing with her hands on her hips and a very impatient look on her face.

"Here we go…" I sigh and take a deep breath. "Lay it on me."

"You cannot be gone the entire night and not even send me messages letting me know you won't be home. That is unacceptable." She yells even thought I'm standing literally two feet away from her

"Jocelyn, I'm an adult, letting you know my every move isn't required anymore."

"It is until the day you turn 18, which you have yet to do." She looks at me with her glowering dark eyes. "Where were you anyway?" She crosses her arms and taps her foot.

"I was with Jace, if you must know." I lean my head back on the door from the instant headache she gave me. With my eyes closed I can't see her, but it seems as if she's contemplating something and that's she's conflicted.

"Oh." I slit one eye open and see that she has her lips pressed in a line. "Well next time, just let me know you won't be home." I watch her spin on her heel and walk back in to the room she came from.

* * *

**Jace POV**

"She just… let it go?" I ask listening to the tinkling voice on the other end as I turn onto my street.

"Yeah, it was quite weird. She must be quite taken with you."

I chuckle pulling up in my driveway shutting off my car. "You know when I said I'd call you, I didn't mean immediately after I dropped you off." I know I'm just kidding myself. If she hadn't called me, I would've picked up the phone as soon as I got home.

"Don't be an ass. It's not attractive."

"I'm just joking." I laugh and grab the bag of food I bought. "I have to go, I just got home." The words seem to sting as they come out of my mouth. I could spend my entire day talking to her. Or even better, what we had been doing this morning. I've never attempted anything that intimate so soon in any relationship I've been in, but with Clary I couldn't hold back. She was irresistible.

"Okay, bye Jace."

"Bye Clary." I smile at how my name sounds when she says it. I press end after she does and walk up to the front door, unlocking it and then locking it when I get inside.

I find my mom lying down on the couch covered up with the same blanket Clary and I used last night. The thought itself gives me goose bumps.

"Hi sweetie." She lifts her head up. I sit on the love seat and place the bag of food on the glass coffee table. "You didn't have to do that."

"Mom you look like you haven't had anything to eat for days."

She just sighs and looks at me gratefully while pulling out the bagels I knew were her favorite.

"So this girl…"

"Mom." I sigh and lay my head back against the couch. Here she goes. I love my mom, I do, more than anyone but she always seems to make my business her business. I know it's out of love but it can get to a point of smothering.

"I'm just curious." She holds her hands up defensively. "You seem very invested."

"I like her." That's an understatement but I just shrug pulling out the cinnamon bagel I got for myself. I'm not a fan of plain food.

"You like her or you _really _like her?" She says raising her eyebrows when she says _really_.

I just laugh in faint embarrassment. "I _really _like her."

"Do I get to meet her?"

"Mom, I'm not going to bring her here anymore if you scare her off."

She scoffs. "I wont scare her off."

"You can be a little… overbearing." I mumble into my bagel.

She makes a 'humph' sounds and continues eating. "I'm just saying that if she caught your eye so easily, I think I deserve to meet this girl."

"One day, mom." I sigh. "_If _it lasts. It's completely up to her."

"But you want it to don't you?" Of course I do, but I try to keep my excitement to a short level with her. "Well I don't think she'll be able to deny you."

"You have to say that, you're my mom." I finish my bagel and wipe my hands on my shorts.

"No I don't. I choose to say it because it's true."

"Whatever mom." I stand up from the couch and bend to kiss her forehead. "I'm going for a run and you need to get some rest."

"I'm fine-."

"Mom, just please promise me you'll lay down." I stare at her until she nods and sets her bagel down.

My relationship with my mom is something I could never- nor would I want to- replace. With my dad gone I made it my job to look after her just as she does with me. I wish that she would've chosen a career path that didn't require many hours. When she transferred here I thought because she was new she'd slow down for awhile, but obviously that isn't the case.

I see her eyes already starting to close as I silently walk into my room. My goal is to change into running clothes but I can't seem to move as I enter my room. I lean against the door frame looking at my unmade bed. The chills from her touch are back on my arms and my waist. How close we were in that moment makes me want her here with me again.

I shake my head trying to clear my thoughts and focus back on getting changed. With one more glance at the bed, I tip toe out of the house careful not to wake my mom, and begin my run.

**Yay Jace's brain! Not going to lie it was harder to write in Jace's POV because I had to try to write differently than how I would in regular Clary's POV. I hope it was at least good. Let me know.**

**Okay so just to let you guys know, whatever we learn about Jace's past is only to enhance his character. Like the parts about his dad don't really affect the plot. Later on you learn more about Jace's past and why he feels the way he feels about things and just clearing things up, it doesn't affect the plot, so don't count on Jace's dad popping up anytime soon (or ever).**

**Obviously I've been writing more fluff with Clary and Jace. Do you guys enjoy the fluff or should I just do strictly plot?**

**On that note let me know what you think in the reviews. Also, do you guys believe in the supernatural. Not the show but just in general (ghosts, spirits, demons, etc.). I feel like I really want to believe in it but I'm also kind of gullible so I'm not really sure.**

**Review(:**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

**Not much to say really... I love all your reviews that I read by the way, they all make my day. As of the moment I don't have much going on until the weekend of Fourth of July and the weekend after that, so I'll hopefully be posting quite frequently. Not like I haven't already been doing that but you know, thought I'd let you know when I might be more inactive. Enjoy (:**

**~Maddie**

I rolled my head back, weighing my options with each roll. The sun was baking hot today where if you touch the sand or anything not covered you'd burn yourself. Experts suggest that you should spend ten to fifteen minutes in the sun without sunscreen to build your Vitamin D levels. They'd probably shit a brick if they knew how many _hours_ I spend outside half naked.

It's my favorite time a day again when all the tourist families are down. I can see how some residents find it annoying but honestly with all the crowds I like the company of other people around me. I met Jace on the boardwalk around ten this morning and we've been here since. It was now around three in the afternoon.

"I don't know…" I trail off looking at Jace through my sunglasses. "Parties aren't really my thing."

"They're not my thing either." He contemplated.

"Oh please." I lean my head back again, my wet hair brushing the back of my arms. "I'm sure you're the life of the party."

"Maybe." He puts his body weight all on his left elbow so he can face me while lying down. "But I don't really have a choice not to go and I figured I'd have more fun if you went with me."

I look at him through the corner of my eye. "What college parties aren't fun enough on their own?"

"I didn't say it wouldn't be fun. Just that it'd be _more _fun." He moves his hand across our blanket to grab mine. "Please." He sticks his bottom lip out in a pleading way.

I roll my eyes and sigh. "You're too cute for your own good."

He smiles victoriously and rolls over onto his stomach. His bare skin barely brushes against my bare skin since now he's moved closer. "No, that's just you." His lips brush my shoulder and I smile down at him. "Wanna go back in?" He nods behind him where the water is.

"Why so I can prove, yet again, how much better I am at body surfing than you?"

Jace grins. "Sure." He stands up and wipes the sun off of his board shorts. I- and every other female currently on this beach- find it somewhat difficult not to marvel at how Jace looks with his shirt off. He smiles as he grabs my hand to help me up. I can't help but glare at a couple girls who look at Jace. We may not have made anything official but that doesn't mean we aren't together in this moment.

* * *

"Remind me again why I let you talk me into this again?" I lean forward in Jace's jeep to examine the two story house. There were people surrounding it and it was almost packed on the inside. "Is this a-."

"A frat? Yes it is."

I turn in my seat to look at him. "You're joining a fraternity?"

Jace sighs. "It's part of my scholarship. Plus Will is one of the brothers already so it was kind of easy access. He's supposed to make Hell week and initiation easier but I'm not sure if I trust him."

"We left the beach early and drove three hours to come to a frat party?" I stare at him incredulously. "Unbelievable. I lied to my mom for this?"

I hear him snicker and turn the key, shutting the engine off. "What'd you tell her?"

"That I was spending the night with you to fill out college applications." I tug on the sleeves of my charcoal cardigan, a nervous habit I picked up when I was younger.

My time to get ready was limited because I convinced Jace to stay a little longer at the beach. I had to get ready while Jace waited in the car with the engine running. At least I had dressed nicer tonight. My cardigan, a white halter crop top and acid wash high wasted shorts. My hair had dried in its mess of curls so I tied half of it up and left the rest to hang over my shoulders stopping just below my elbows.

Thankfully on the way here, Jace stopped by Wendy's and bought food. My stomach still hurts from laughing at Jace trying to prove he could throw a fry in the air and catch all while driving.

"She believed you?" He raised one eyebrow.

"I'm sure all she heard was 'college applications' and the rest blew past her." I wait for Jace to come around and open my door for me. Last time I didn't wait he made me close the door so he could open it again himself. "Now I'm kind of wishing that _is _what we were doing tonight. As much as it pains me to say that."

"Oh come one." He grabs my hand intertwining our fingers. "You never know, maybe you'll have fun. Plus we don't have to stay long, I just need to make sure the guys see that I made an appearance."

I don't respond. Instead I just grab his bicep with my free hand and lean closer to him as if to put more space from me and other people. His thumb makes small circles over the base of my thumb noticing my discomfort. There's music when we come inside and it's filled with even more people. He seems to know where he's going because he maneuvers easily through the crowd.

"Jace!" A voice calls from the direction were heading in. When we get closer I can see that it's the guy, Will, that I saw Jace with at USC over a week ago. "You made it." He hits Jace on the shoulder I'm not leaning on in a friendly way. "And you brought a guest!" Will smiles at me and I give a tight smile back. "Clary, right?" He asks and I nod.

"Jace." Jace and I turn at the same time to see a group of three girls enter our circle. The blonde one, who looks surprisingly familiar, speaks up first. "Glad you could come. I was worried you wouldn't show, I've been meaning to make plans with you." She bites her lip and smiles at him. This takes me by complete surprise. She's openly giving Jace a seductive look right in front of me. I guess it makes sense since she hasn't taken notice to me or even shot me a glance.

"Kaelie." Jace didn't smile nor frown, his face was neutral. "I guess I've just been busy." Jace says nonchalantly and not taking notice to the flirting- or not choosing to. He casually looks over and smiles down at me before looking back at the blonde.

She finally seems to notice my presence. The look on her face makes me feel even more uncomfortable than I already am. "And you are?" She cocks her head to the side looking me up and down.

Before I can respond, Jace speaks for me. "This is Clary, my girlfriend." My eyes widen at the title so I keep them focused on the ground.

"Girlfriend?" She snaps back to Jace. "I didn't realize you had one."

"I guess some things change." He shrugs and continues his conversation with Will and the others. When I look back at Kaelie who has a cold expression on her face, she looks like she just ate a sour lemon. I feel Jace's breath by my ear as he whispers to me. "Let's go get a drink." I let him lead me through the crowd once again. We're now on the back patio where all the coolers are placed.

"I'm not really thirsty." I say surveying the many alcoholic options out on display.

"I know." Jace turns to face me. "I'm sorry. I didn't know she'd be here. Ever since we all hung out on the beach she's been kinda clingy. She doesn't even go to USC I don't know why she came." He bows his head and shakes it. So that's where she's from. I remember seeing her that day on the beach when I first met Jace. "I really am sorry."

"No it's fine. I just thought I might freeze to death from that stare she was giving me."

He chuckles and looks up at my eyes. "We can go whenever you want. If we left now we could make it home by eleven. Maybe even ten thirty with no traffic."

Oh I wanted to. But we had just driven all that way, it's hardly fair for him. So instead I shake my head. "We're already here-."

"Clary, trust me I want to be here just as much as you do." He looks around

"I'd rather much just hang out with you. These people bore me."

"Oh really?" I tease. "Because I'm your _girlfriend_?"

He slightly pales when I say that. "I'm sorry. I didn't- If you don't-."

"I'm not. Sorry, I mean. I'm not sorry." His face returns to normal color.

He just smiles and leans in to kiss me again. "I'm glad."

Someone rudely bumps into us without another glance and we're snapped out of our little private world.

"I'll just go make sure my being here was noted for and we can go." He kisses my forehead and I nod.

"Let me just use the restroom and I'll meet you by the car." He pulls me back inside and directs me to the restroom. I have a hard time making my way through the crowd without Jace but eventually I get through. The door handle is locked when I try it. I sigh and lean against the wall to wait for whoever is in there to finish.

"Oh I know right." I hear a familiar voice groan inside the bathroom. "And she's not even pretty." It was Kaelie that much I can tell, but the other voice is unfamiliar. Must be one of her friends. "Did you see how awkward she looked. Like honestly he could do so much better than her." A pause and then she continues. "Whatever, if that's what he's into that's not my problem. I'm over it. Plus I doubt they even last another week." Ouch. I've never really paid attention to what other people said. All those times at my moms parties when I would single myself out and know that the other girls were all talking about it, it had never bothered me. Then again I never cared about those parties so it didn't matter if people judged me. But I do care about Jace. I care that someone doesn't like the idea of Jace and I together because to me I can't see it any other way. I care about that, even if it is a bunch of jealous girls, and their words come down on me hard.

I hear someone rustle the door knob and my feet shuffle away instantly. My stomach feels queasy as I shove my way through everyone, dismissing the angry looks and vulgar comments. Jace is already in the driver seat when I get to the car.

"That was quick." He says once I'm in and the door's shut. I just mumble a 'yeah' and put my seatbelt on. I can't bring myself to talk the entire ride home, which is two and a half hours instead of three with Jace's driving and lack of traffic. I know it isn't fair to ignore him when he hadn't done anything wrong. I'm being selfish because I'm hurt.

I sit down on his couch when we get back to his house and he goes to grab drinks from the fridge.

"My mom's working late again." I turn to him holing a piece of paper. I can see scribbled words and realized she must've let a note.

"Oh." I sink further into the couch still a little shaken up.

"Are you okay?" He asks coming around and places the cups on the coffee table. "You've been really quite."

I just shrug and we're surrounded by a strange silence. He doesn't turn the TV on, he doesn't make a move but I can feel his eyes on me as I stare out in front of me.

"Did I do something?" He ask quietly. I can hear the pleading and desperation in his voice. "Please say something. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"Why me?" I manage out.

"What?" He leans in closer. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why me?" I finally turn and meet his eyes. "You want to help me? Help me understand why someone like you, someone with a clear future and a clear understanding of what you want, would go after someone like me."

"Someone like you?"

I nod. "I have nothing going for me. And I don't mean it in a way that I can't have it, I mean it in a way that I choose to take that path."

"Clary where is this coming from?" He tucks my hair behind my ear. "I don't-."

"I overheard Kaelie in the bathroom earlier."

"What did she say?" I see Jace's jaw clench.

"It doesn't matter." I shake my head. "Because Kaelie aside, I'm genuinely asking you."

He's silent for a moment. But then I feel his other hand come up to my cheek and he's gently cupping my face. "Clary, look at me." And I do. The gold in his eyes look lighter, almost like some of the intense gold faded away. "You really want to know why?" I can't answer with words so I nod. "It's because of this." His fingers run over the top of my head.

"Because of my hair?"

"No." He smiles and kisses my head by my hairline. "You're head." He looks back into my eyes. "I always imagine what it would be like to take a tour of the inside of your mind. To see what you see and how you see it. The way you look at the world makes me wonder how one person could hold such an artistic mind. It's truly beautiful." He pauses. "_You _are truly beautiful." I don't realize that a tear escaped my eyes until I feel the wetness being wiped away by his thumb. "And I don't think I could stand the thought of losing someone as alluring as you are." He removes one hand and grabs my hand that's resting in my lap. He pulls my fingers open and places my hand on the left side of his chest, covering it with his own. "Not when you make you feel like this." I feel his heart beat. I feel his warmth. I feel him. Another tear escapes and I'm not sure what it's from. There's too many emotions going through me to be able to pinpoint which one caused it. "Does that answer your question?"

I nod frantically and pull his face down to mine, connecting our lips. His heart beat under my hand noticeably increases. I slide my other hand closer to his neck and his hands grab hold of my hips.

"Thank you." I say against his lips. He just shakes his head and combs his fingers through the side of my hair.

"Do you need me to take you home?" He asks but his tone gives away the fact that he doesn't want me to leave.

"No." I press another kiss to his lips. "I think I'd rather stay." I can feel his grin against my lips and I allow myself to fit comfortably tucked in his side.

"Me too."

**Okay so not sure how I feel about this chapter. Like I feel like I was on this role with good chapters and then I finished this one and I didn't have as strong of excitement to post it. I don't know. Also, I wasn't going to bring Kaelie in at all but I wanted that specific scene with Clary and Jace and that was what I thought would tie into it. I'm not a fan of drama and all that crap so don't worry, Kaelie isn't going to come and try to steal Jace cause honestly writing that would piss me off. But let me know if you feel the same as me or if you actually enjoyed reading this chapter.**

**So 'Jelena' is offically back together... yikes. Personally I think they're not the best together but whatever it's not my life. I've read some crazy things about what 'Beliebers' do to people who don't like Justin (i.e. cutting a girls hair off). Are you guys Beliebers? I'm not in a sense that I don't adore him but I'll listen to a couple selected songs once in awhile.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

**So this chapter is only half of what I usually write. I apologize for how short it is but I've been sick throwing up since 3 am this morning and this is all I could manage. So sorry, I'll try to make the next one much longer but it just depends on how I feel.**

**~Maddie**

How tranquil I feel when I hold her. How her curves fit in place with my curves like missing puzzle pieces. How the air from her breath can make me shiver every single time. How her watery eyes and unshed tears could almost make me cry with her.

These are all the reasons it was her. These are the reasons I 'm so devoted to her. I could go on but looking at her I don't think she could handle anymore. She was about to break down. So I just hold her close. I hold her as her hand still rests on my chest. Her breathing is even and steady, looking down I can see her eyes are shut. She has her knees up to her chest but now they're more balanced on my outstretched legs. I rest my cheek on the top of her head and hold her hand that was falling down my chest. I'm not used to driving so much in one day and I can feel the exhaustion wash over me.

***page break***

Something's missing when I wake up. My arms feel empty as I feel around but only find suede material and I realize we had fallen asleep on the couch. My mom always shuts the curtains throughout the house when she's home. Which she must be since they're all closed and the air feels frigid from the lack of sunshine. I inherited a lot from my mom and learned to do things the way she does, except for that one detail. The sun always helps me wake up, like it's my own personal alarm clock.

With my eyes open, all I find is a blanket next to me, no person. No Clary. I groan stretching my arms above my head. There's a small cling of glasses coming from the kitchen behind me. I see Clary with her back towards me on her tip toes trying to grab something on one of the top shelves.

She jumps as I sneak up behind her and grab the coffee mug she was aiming for. I hand it to her and she laughs. "Thank you."

I can't help but smile at her laugh. "You're welcome." She brushes past me to the coffee maker that has steaming coming out the top of it. This is the first time I notice that she isn't dressed in what she had been wearing last night. Instead she's just wearing one of my dark blue t-shirts. I rarely wear that one because it's baggier than I'd like it to be and now it just hangs past her mid thigh. It's not like I hadn't seen her in her swimsuit yesterday, but seeing her in something that belongs to me just makes it more intimate. I'm staring at her bare legs and when she turns around and catches me, I immediately feel guilty. "You look… nice." I gulp keeping my eyes trained on her face.

She looks down and blushes. "Believe it or not but jean shorts aren't the most comfortable to sleep in." She pauses looking up at me. "I should've asked first. I'm sorry."

"No it's fine." I lean against the island in the middle of the kitchen. "I think it looks better on you than it does on me anyway."

She just shakes her head and mumbles a 'shut up' at me. Holding her coffee cup up she asks if I want some and I respectfully decline.

"We only have that thing because of my mom. I don't drink it."

She nods taking a sip and walking over closer to where I'm standing copying my position. "You're missing out." She says looking up at me from the rim of her cup.

I go to respond but the light on the kitchen stove catches my eye. The green numbers flash a _9:48am _at me and I can't hide my surprise. "Is it really almost ten?"

She turns to check the clock. "I guess so. Why?"

"I'm usually up when the sun's up, definitely not used to sleeping in."

"You'd be surprised the magic shutting a window and covering it up can do." She says while invested with her coffee. I can see the amusement on her face from teasing me.

"I'm sure it's sensational." I remark sarcastically and put my hand out to grab her waist and pull her body closer to mine. "You're okay right? You're feeling okay?"

Her eyes seem to lose that spark she had and I regret bringing last night up. "Jace I'm fine."

"Are you really? Because I see all those girl posts about how 'saying I'm fine doesn't mean I'm fine' or something like that. So don't lie to me because I can see right through it."

She laughs and her green eyes light up again, just the way I like them. "I'm sure." I feel her arms snake around my torso and I bend down to meet her waiting lips. They moved with mine instantly and I could feel her smile.

"Well good morning to you too." I hear a familiar voice appear behind me. When I pull away I can see Clary's widened eyes and her blush already spreading across her cheeks.

I turn and bite my lip to hide my embarrassment. "Good morning mom."

"Yes I suppose it is for you isn't it?" She doesn't seem affected by what we were doing as she walks past us to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"Mom this is-."

"Clary." She looks back at us with a smile. "Yes I assumed it was." She sips her coffee and steps forward with her arms spread out, taking Clary by surprise with a hug. I catch her wink at me through Clary's hair and I bite my lip harder. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." My mom says as she pulls away. "Even in this setting."

"Mom." I snap and she just gives me an innocent look.

"Um…" Clary finally stutters out. "I should go- put some pants on." She pulls the hem of my shirt down trying to make it appear longer and quickly back tracks to my bedroom.

"Well she is even lovelier than I thought." My mom gains my attention again. "That's the second night she stayed over. Must be pretty serious already."

I squeeze my eyes shut. "It's not like that. She wasn't-." I pause trying to find the right words. "Feeling well last night."

"Did you make her feel better?" She winks again and my eyes immediately widen at what she's getting at.

"Mom!" I clench my jaw. "We're not talking about this right now." I spin and follow Clary back into the bedroom.

"Door open." I hear my mom say as I close my door. She doesn't really care; she's just trying to prove her point.

When I walk in I see Clary has her shorts back on. She turns and I can see she's still blushing. "I am so sorry." I say and shake my head. "She's very… intrusive."

Clary just chuckles and sits on the edge of my bed. "It's okay." She smiles at me. "I like her. But I don't think I made a very good first impression."

I just scoff and sit down next to her. "I wouldn't worry about it. She adores you, trust me." I reach down and grab her hand that's resting on her leg. Her head leans on my shoulder as I kiss each one of her fingers and then interlock our fingers. I smile just looking at our conjoined hands. "Why don't we go out for breakfast? Maybe eat it on the beach? If we don't leave now I just know she'll come find us."

Her head turns and kisses the side of my arm. "Sure."

**So again, sorry for the shortness. But hopefully I made up for it by it being all in Jace's POV. I started a poll on who's POV I should write in and it should be on my profile if you want to vote. If it isn't it's because I'm new to the whole poll thing and I'm not sure if I set it up right.**

**I want to say thank you for all the reviews I've gotten and I've decided that yes there will be much fluff (because I love writing it) but I am going to try to move the plot along. Right now it's all been about character building and all that such.**

**I found this show called ****_The Gates _****on Netflix and I've been watching the first season all day today while laying down and it's actually really good. If your Colton Hayes fans I think you'll love it just as much as I already do (;**

**Review (:**


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

**A big thank you to all of you who told me to feel better. I do, much actually, so again thank you. I have Fourth of July weekend plans so not sure how fast the next update will be. We'll se, it just depends how much time my plans take up. Enjoy (:**

**~Maddie **

"Clary I can't do this." I hear him call and I laugh at the anxious look on his face. He's clearly struggling at the moment.

"Yes you can. It's not that hard." I move closer using my paddle. He looks irritated and completely done with life when his face comes into my view.

"Oh yeah, easy for you to say, you petite, 50-pound girl with complete balance." He wobbles as he attempts to stand on the paddle board. This is how we decided to spend our day, paddle boarding in mission bay. Well, more me teaching him and him getting irritated that he could only paddle on his knees whereas I was showing him up by standing on it. I guess its okay to say that he isn't as perfect as he seems. Besides the chip in his incisor tooth of course.

"I don't weigh 50 pounds." I watch as he finally gets on his feet and starts to stand straight on the board. As he falls over I hear him curse and I paddle over to where he fell in. I put the end of my paddle on his board in order for it not to float away with the little waves his fall caused. His blonde hair comes into view and I have to bite my lip in order to keep the amusement off my face. "Oh you think this is funny?" He asks squinting his eyes up at me to block out the sun and grabs onto my board so he doesn't have to keep doggy paddling.

"Maybe a little." I use my paddle to splash water in his face. He looks at me with astonishment on his face and I just giggle to myself. My board starts to sway back and forth and my feet slip off the board landing me in the water. When I pop up out of the water I can hear him laughing.

When he catches me glaring at him he quits his laughing but a sly smirk replaces it. "You don't find that funny? Not even a little bit?" I splash him when he starts laughing again.

"You're not amusing." I fight to hold back my laughter as I slide back on board. He pulls himself up on his board and swims it over to mine.

"And you are?" He looks at me with his eyebrows raised.

"Oh shut it." I playfully shove his shoulder. "I'm still- and always will be- better at paddle boarding than you." I state while standing back up, fighting the movements Jace is purposefully making. I just smirk when I stand back up fully. Jace fights the board a couple more times before he gives up and we both decide we're done for the day. People give us glares as Jace walks in a clumsy state, occasionally bumping someone, to return our equipment. He truly knows how to put a smile on my face. More than that, he knows how to make my day.

* * *

"You weren't kidding." Jace says with his mouth full, a couple blue drops of water dripping down his chin. "This is the best shaved ice I've ever had. It tastes even better knowing we got them for free."

I laugh at his remark. "Chuck's an old friend of the family. Never charges me a dime." I practically swallow my cherry ice whole. It never lasts long in my possession. "He uses this cream to add an extra kick. Wont tell anyone what it's made out of."

Jace just nods and continues eating. "So, what's the reason for this outing today?"

"Does there have to be a reason?" I ask keeping my eyes on my ice. When I look up I see him giving me a look. That look where his eyebrows do all the talking. "Fine." I take another scoop trying to delay the inevitable. "I may or may not be avoiding Jocelyn."

"Your mom?"

"Yes, Jocelyn." I sigh. "She's been on me a lot lately."

"Because of all your 'college work'." He smirks at me. "That I've been 'helping you with'."

I smirk back. Jace was a little worried the first time I told him that I've been using that excuse constantly, but now he turns it into some kind of joke. "Yes. It's the only thing she ever talks about with me. As strange as it sounds, I miss her rants." She really has been on me a lot lately. I can't step through the front door without her on me at every moment. This morning she had barged in my room and virtually threw information packets at my sleeping form. Needless to say, I was pissed. "She's very overwhelming."

"I think I understand. Assuming yesterday morning was a perfect example of it."

I laugh at the memory, how his mom acted so much cooler than mine would've. "Yeah but that was different. Clearly she's just excited for you."

"Well that's just how your mom is too, right?"

I raise an eyebrow at him. "How so?"

"Well think about it. That's the only reason your excuses work so well because she's happy you're doing what she thinks is right. She's excited for you." He finishes his last bite and stands up to toss it in the nearby trashcan. He stops and turns back to me. "Are you done?" He gestures to my cup. I just nod and hand it to him. He doesn't notice how much his words have affected me until he sits back down and is looking at me with a changed expression. "Hey, I didn't mean-."

"No it's fine." I stop him with a tight smile. "You just said what was on your mind. I must be rubbing off on you." I hope this will lighten the mood but the look on his face doesn't change. Before he can respond I speak up again, I can tell I'm interrupting his thoughts. "Why don't we check out that shop you wanted to go in down the boardwalk? I'm sure we can manipulate the boy behind the counter to bargain the price."

He doesn't look very pleased with my change of subject but I just give him a look and he realizes that I'm not in the mood to discuss things any further. Instead he just nods and stands up to kiss my forehead and grab my hand.

"It's not a bargaining store." He says as we start walking.

"I'm sure we can figure something out."

* * *

After successfully convincing the 16 year old boy behind the counter that it was 'absolutely necessary that we get ten percent off', we make our way back to my house.

"Jace!" Jocelyn smiles as she sees Jace on our front porch. "I wish you'd come around more often, it seems Clary's keeping you all to herself."

"Yes, well that's what teenagers do I guess. Goodnight Jace." I smile at him as I try to shut the front door.

"Clary don't be ridiculous, Jace we'd love to have you for dinner." Jocelyn says as she pushes the door wider and steps in front of me.

"Unfortunately I can't stay, my mom needs me." Jace declines politely and I roll my eyes at him. He's clearly making up an excuse because he wants me to talk to my mom. We both know that his mom is already on her way to work right now. He hides his smile and nods his head at me and Jocelyn. "Goodnight ladies." I mumble out a 'night' as Jocelyn waves before shutting the door. I narrow my eyes at his retreating form- which seems to be laughing- I can see through the window. Traitor.

"That's a cute necklace." She points to the silver _J _charm I'm wearing around my neck.

"Thanks."

"I'm guessing it stands for _Jace_." She smiles.

"Who else would it stand for?"

I see her smile falter but it soon perks back up. "So you guys were out late tonight. You must be really cracking down on that college work." Jocelyn says to me with her back against the door.

"Yup." I nod and attempt to retreat back to my room in search for a place to sleep the day off.

"Well you know, if you two want to work over here I don't think me or Luke would mind." Of course she follows me through the house.

"No thanks." Her foot collides with my door as I try to shut it.

"Clary I'm trying to make an effort." She says sounding exasperated. I turn to look at her and cross my arms.

"At what?"

"You're my daughter and I'm your mother. I think it's time we start acting like it."

My eyebrows furrow. "Are you feeling okay? You're not sick are you?"

She just sighs. "No, I'm not sick."

"Then why the sudden kindness?"

Her scoff almost makes me laugh. "Clary I am always nice to you." She snaps and I give her a look. "I'm just really glad you're starting to see this college thing the way I do." She looks genuinely happy and I feel genuine guilt wash over me. I hadn't realized how much she really cared about it; I thought it was just something she liked to nag to me about. "You deserve so much, and college is just he beginning for you." She reaches out and rubs my arm with her hand. I can tell it's meant to be comforting but it just feels awkward. We haven't been this close or talked so much without an arguable caused in a long time.

"Sure mom. Thanks." I keep it short and succeed in closing the door.

I've always thought of my mom as more of the bad guy. Like the antagonist in a movie or book would be like. She's always just come across that way to me. Even when I was younger she never appeared as nice or calm as the other mothers were. And after I had asked her multiple times about my father and her not saying a word about, it kind of just added to the wall that was already between us. I've always known that I was being a bit unreasonable but she just never gave the whole story, still never does, and that's what built the wall up even thicker.

I snap out of my thoughts and splay myself against my bed. My stomach growled in protest from not being fed but I could care less, my brain and heart hurt. They're having an internal dispute.

I get a text and I don't have to look to know who it is- considering I don't text many people. When I finally rummage through my bag to find the stupid phone, all it says is: _you okay?_ But I don't answer I don't answer. I'm almost 99.9% sure Jace is a mind reader, even from a distance. How else does he know how I feel all the time? I know he actually doesn't have the power to do that but I can't find the energy to text him back, not after all the paddling boarding and walking around that went down today. I swear the more time I spend with Jace, the more worn out I am. I even fall asleep before the clocks turn to nine.

**So not as long as I had hoped but it's all I could really manage since I've been sort of busy recently. **

**Also, it's about 50/50 on the poll I set up for whose POV I should write more in so I guess I'll just keep doing what I'm doing…? Maybe? I guess.**

**What are your opinions on piercings? I personally don't mind them, but that's biased considering I have quite a few (just nose, cartilage, and thirds). My cousin has a few on her face and I'm not a huge fan of those. Let me know!**

**Review (: I love hearing what goes on in your minds, as creepy as hat sounds. Let's be like Jace and imagine what goes on in other people's heads. **


	11. Chapter 9 part ll

**Author's Note:**

**I've decided that last chapter wasn't enough since I won't be updating as fast. So just to be clear, this is my second update in one day. So if you're reading this and you're confused you might have not read the previous chapter. Enjoy(:**

Sitting with my mouth slightly agape staring at the blonde haired woman in front of me, I hope for the sake of my sanity, her mouth did not just form that sentence. "Um…" Is all I can manage out at the moment and all she can do is smile. I can see Jace through the corner of my eye and I can see his pursed lips that are angled towards me, just waiting for my reaction. "I'm not sure…"

"Mom, I told you, it's not a good idea." Jace speaks up from beside me. I'd turn and look at him but my eyes are still trained on his mother.

"Nonsense, it's a great idea." She finally lifts her eyes from mine to look at her son. "And I've already spoken with her mother and she is just as thrilled as I am about this. I thought you more than anyone Jace would be glad I'm finally taking a break off of work." My eye twitches and I have to reach up and rub it in order for it to stop.

"Mom of course I am, but-."

"Then it's settled, we all leave tomorrow." She smiles back and forth between her son and me. "If you will both excuse me, I have to use the restroom." As she escapes back inside of the restaurant we're currently eating breakfast at, my eyes narrow at Jace.

"Clary-." He looks frightened. He should be. He needs to be. I now understand why we're out to breakfast. It's not because him and his mom wanted to do something nice, it's so we're in a public place when the news broke. I'm sure this breakfast is all Jace's idea.

"Are you insane? I am not spending an entire three days in a tent with our parents. A tent, may I remind you, in the forest. Where there's no escape. No escape from the hell that is my home life." I can tell he wants to say something but my rant continues in a harsh whisper. "I cannot believe you agreed to something like this. I am going to go crazy with all of us under one roof and I'm going to tell you right now if I have a mental breakdown, I'm blaming you and you solely."

His eyes are focused on the empty plate in front of him. "Technically… Saturday will be the only full day. Friday and Sunday will include driving there and back."

I can feel that stupid twitch again in my eyelid. "Whatever helps you sleep at night Jace."

"Come on Clary, do you really think it'll be that bad?" He leans forward in his seat and grabs the hand that's resting on my lap.

I instantly tug it away from him. "Yes." He sighs and leans back in his chair. "Why would your mom think of something like this?"

Confusion passes over his eyes. "What are you talking about? _Your_ mom called _my_ mom about this. Not the other way around."

My eyes widen in sudden understanding. This must be her way of 'making an effort'. "I need to go." I stand up grabbing my bag but Jace's hand on my arm stops me. "Jace take your arm off of me." I say with a bit of bitterness in my tone. He of course obliges and I rush out of the restaurant.

It takes me a while longer to get home because Jace picked up in his Jeep but I knew my way home from there, it wasn't very far. Immediately I find Jocelyn on the phone looking through a magazine on the counter when I walk through the front entrance. She smiles at me and I glare. I hear her saying she needs to go to whoever is on the phone and turns to me as if she's done nothing wrong. "You okay? You seem a little upset." She says while flipping the page in her magazine.

"You know exactly what's wrong with me." I walk slowly into the kitchen and cross my arms over my chest.

She sighs and closes the magazine. "I assume Jace told you the news. Although I was hoping I could tell you myself."

"Yes I'm sure you wanted to see the fury in my eyes when I found out."

She rolls her eyes at me. "Of course not, I was hoping you'd be excited. We always go camping for your birthday."

"Ssh!" I snap. "Don't say that word so loud, someone might hear you." She goes to say 'birthday' again but I shush her.

"I thought you'd enjoy it for you… _special _day."

"Okay first of all," I count on my fingers. "We haven't gone camping since I was thirteen and we all agreed it was one of the worst trips of our entire lives and second, why would you invite Jace and his mother?"

I can see her flash a wicked grin while she flips her magazine back open. "I knew that if Jace didn't go, you'd turn him into an excuse not to go since he wouldn't be going. But now he is and now you have no excuse not to go."

"What about the excuse of 'I don't want to'." I attempt.

"Tell me Clary, when was the last time that excuse got you anywhere?"

I didn't have to respond for both of us to know the correct answer. "So we're leaving tomorrow?"

"9 am. Sharp."

* * *

Jocelyn and Luke ended up leaving before nine this morning pick out a spot away from other people. We always try to find a spot close to the ones we've had before. They're mainly around Mission Trails Regional Park which entails Jocelyn eagerly wanting to hike up and down a couple of the trails. This also entails me having the worst time imaginable. The only part of this trip I enjoy is it being less than an hour drive.

Jace and I drove east in his Jeep with Celine falling us in her smaller company car carrying all of her and Jace's bags. I feel the car idle as its put in park after we pull up behind Luke's truck and I can tell by the silence floating around that Jace wants to talk about something. My suspicion is confirmed when I turn and he's already looking at me.

"Maybe it won't be so bad." Is all he says. I close my eyes and pray he's right.

"I hate bugs. And animals."

He laughs and leans across the seat and when I open my eyes again I find his face very close to mine. "I'll protect you." I feel his whisper against my lips.

"You better." He smiles and presses his lips against mine. We're abruptly interrupted by his mom tapping at his window smiling.

"Isn't this going to be fun?" Her voice is muted behind the glass. Jace sighs and pulls back to take the key out of the engine. Before he can unlock his door I put my hand on his shoulder. He looks back at me and I lean over the console to give him a quick little peck. I wink as I get out of the car and I see his head shake as I shut the passenger seat door.

His hand finds mine as we follow the way Celine went and I see what seems to be the start of two tents already out when the campsite comes into view.

"So boys in one tent, girls in the other?" Jocelyn perks up.

"How about young adults in one tent, old adults in the other." I say and raise my eyebrows in an innocent way. "I think we can all agree that's only fair."

Jocelyn just gives me a look. "My way it is."

I roll my eyes and I can feel Jace kiss the top of my head before he lets go of my hand to help Luke with the tents.

Yeah Jace, maybe it won't be so bad.

Sure, and maybe Alaska isn't the largest US state.

**Clace fluff is on it's way!**

**Review(:**


	12. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry this chapter is late. I'be been trying to catch up on sleep all day. But not to worry, chapter 10 is finally here. Enjoy (:  
**

**~Maddie**

"This spray isn't working!" I hear a groan and a slap against skin. My eyes squint at the can Clary's holding and I bite my tongue not to laugh.

"That's because it's bug spray." I yell over. "They're complete opposites. Sunscreen attracts the bugs more." I watch her eyes widen at the can, most likely noticing that the label reads SPF 30 not Bugs Off.

She's standing by the tent her and our mothers are sharing and throws the can of sunscreen into it. When she sees my amused expression she immediately glares and I bow my head to avoid the heat of it. A long string of curse words can be heard from her mouth and I can't help but laugh as I throw the lit match into the bunch of wood and dry leaves Luke and I built earlier. The flames rise up and simmer down nicely.

"Clary grab a chair and come over here!" Jocelyn calls from where she, Luke and my mom are sitting around the newly lit fire.

"Pretty sure bugs and wild animals are drawn to light. I think I'll just stick to the darkness." I hear that lovely voice yell back from behind me.

"Who's going to protect you when they do show up? You're all alone." I watch Luke chuckle to himself. When I turn around to look at Clary I can see she's very conflicted and that she's weighing her options. I catch her gaze and gesture with my head to see if she'll come sit by me. She dramatically stands up out of the opening of the tent and drags her feet across the dirt when she walks over. I stand up to grab the other tan camping chair and pop it open, dusting the excess dirt off of it. Once she pulls it so it's completely next to mine she slumps in it, immediately crossing her arms as she sits.

"Thank you for joining us." Jocelyn remarks sarcastically and I tense sensing retaliation from Clary. Surprisingly it never comes. I hate knowing Clary isn't having a good time so far. If it was up to me, I'd pack up my car and take us both far away from this weekend. But sadly, it isn't up to me.

I reach over and grab her hand that's resting on her knee. She gives me a weak smile and ends up resting her head on my shoulder. If only there aren't others around.

An easy conversation had started among the adults and I turn to kiss the top of Clary's red hair. I could feel her sigh contently and the green of her eyes were now meeting my gold ones. Her smile seemed less forced as her chin rests on my shoulder.

"You okay?" I ask quietly. She nods and her lips peck mine. We hear someone clear their throat and Clary's face is much too far from mine now. His is going to be a long weekend.

***page break***

It's around midnight when I hear something moving outside my tent. Something large and it's freaking me out. The other two women around me don't seem to notice as their snores sound throughout the tent. I clutch my sleeping bag as I hear it get closer. My heart almost sops when I hear the zipper to the tent door slide up revealing the something.

"Hey." I hear a whisper. When I peep my eyes open my heart rate slows to a normal speed. It's just Jace. He has a big goofy grin on his face and his flashlight beam is burning my eyes. He lowers it and offers his hand to me. Slowly I unzip the chunky sleeping bag and accept his hand after slipping on my tan Uggs. He laughs as I stumble out of the tent and I clasp a hand over his mouth from making too much noise. When he zips the tent door closed I take advantage of the much needed privacy we have in this moment. I feel his hands on my lower back as his lips move in synch with mine, catching on to what I'm getting at.

Before things get too far, he pulls away and I smile at his grin that's still on his face. "Come on." He tugs my hand and I laugh at his eagerness.

"Where are we going?" I look ahead of us at what his flashlight is aiming at.

"You'll see." He says watching the ground so we don't trip on any of the big rocks. All I can tell from the moonlight and his flashlight is that we're walking uphill.

"Jace I don't like surprises." I whine and he brings our interlocked hands up to his lips.

"I think you'll like this one." He chuckles as he kiss the top of my hand. I go to say something else but a light in the distance catches my eye. We stop on top of the hill we were climbing and I'm not really sure what to say. There's a thick quilted blanket placed over a little patch of grass and five palm-sized glass candles around it I spot a straw picnic basket on the side of the blanket.

"What is this?" I ask as Jace leads us closer.

"Happy birthday." He whispers in my ear. My eyes snap to his and he just smiles. "You really think your mom wouldn't let it slip?"

I groan and tilt my head back. Of course she did. "Technically my birthday's tomorrow. Saturday, not today."

"Technically." He mocks my tone. "Saturday is today. I wanted to be the one to say 'happy birthday' first."

"You are OCD about your timing." He laughs and pulls me to sit down next to him. "Well I wish I had dressed to the occasion." I look down at my white long sleeve flannel and red plaid pajama shorts.

"Don't worry about it." Jace says laying his legs out in front of him while I sit with my legs crossed in my lap. He pulls the basket out from behind him and opens it.

"What do you have there?" I pull my knees up to my chest and peer into the basket. There's Tupperware as far as I can see and Jace pulls one out that holds grapes. I nod when he offers it to me.

"So now I have to ask yousomething." He says after a few minutes of silent eating.

"And what is that?" I spit one of the ends that came off of the grape.

"Why didn't you tell me about your birthday?" He wipes his hands on his shorts and looks me in the eye. I sigh and set the container down on the ground. "Did you really not want me to know?" He sounds hurt.

"No it's just…" I trail off. For the second time tonight I don't know what to say.

"Clary you know you can tell me."

"No I know." I chew my bottom lip. "I've never really had anyone to celebrate my birthday with." When I pause I can see he wants me to elaborate. "When I was younger my mom would make all these party plans but I just never had a lot of people that would want to come." I try not to look at him out of embarrassment. "It was just never an exciting day for me."

"So you were afraid I wouldn't want to come to your birthday party?" I shove his shoulder when he laughs.

"Shut up, that's not what I was saying." I pause. "I just don't like to make a big deal out of nothing."

"Well you should make a big deal out of it. You're now legally an adult." He grabs my hand. "Today is an important day." His lips brush my knuckles.

"Yeah, I guess…" It's hard to find something to say when he does that. It's hard when his lips trail up my arm and find my collarbone. When they find that sensitive area on my neck below my ear. When I finally can't take anymore and I pull his sweet lips to mine. I wonder if the time will ever come when I don't get goose bumps everytime his hand finds bare skin on my waist. That time definitely is not now.

He leans over me, holding his body weight up with his elbow. My hand fists his shirt and I pull his body closer to mine by pulling him down on me. My right leg hooks itself up around his waist and I can't help but want him closer to me in every possible way. Feeling him groan when I flatten my hand against his muscular abdomen is enough to put me in a blissful daze. It's enough to make the world around us disappear.

I tug at the drawstring on his shorts he's wearing and he breaks the kiss, his lips finding my neck again. My breathing is heavy and jagged as I feel his boxers come into view.

"Clary wait." He pulls away, breaths matching mine, and grabs my hand. "I don't- I mean I can't-."

"You don't want me to?" I flush in embarrassment and I look anywhere besides him when his eyes give his answer away.

"No I do, I do. I just…" His eyes burn into mine but I don't want to look. "Hey look at me." I feel his thumb lift my chin and I'm forced to face him. "If you go any farther, I won't be able to stop. And I can't- I can't do that to you. I can't be selfish."

"Who says I want you to stop? What if I'm the selfish one?" I say quietly, not really sure of myself.

He only shakes his head. "You're not selfish. You're perfect." His lips lean into mine again living a few short kisses. "Clary, I-." He stops himself.

I frown at his conflicted look. "What is it?"

His head shakes. "Nothing, it's not important."

My head cocks to one side. "Are you sure? You can tell me."

"I know."

The conversation ends there and we just lay there enjoying each other's presence. His warmth makes me feel comfortable within the cool air. The stars brighter here on the mountain. You don't see that much on the beach. All those stupid street lamps lining up the board walk. The lights from the city are still evident from are spot on the hill. But the stars make those lights look like wimps.

"Clary." Jace's voice interrupts my thoughts. My throat makes a noise in response. "My real name's Jonathon. My full name."

I look up at him through tired eyes. "Really?"

He nods. "Jonathon Christopher. JC. Jace."

"Makes sense." I smile. "Mine's Clarissa. Clarissa Adele. But they don't form to make anything interesting."

He smiles back and nods. "How beautiful."

**Honestly, I really love writing these chapters. Reading and writing, they're my favorite.**

**How was all of your guy's weekends? Anyone celebrate Fourth of July? Mine was pretty suckish to tell you the truth but hey you can't win them all.**

**Review(:**


	13. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

**Your reviews... just I can't comprehend a sentence to express my gratitude. This chapter is uber long like almost 4000 words and I guess it's just my apology for writing such short chapters lately. Now I doubt the next couple will be this long because half of this chapter was already written and I just had to copy and paste. Well anyways, enjoy (:**

**~Maddie**

"Jocelyn get out!" I yell when she threatens to open the tent door. "I'm half naked for Christ's sake." I mutter as I throw one of my shoes at the flimsy door. There are voices and then footsteps retreating away. Thank God we are finally leaving today. Yesterday had been a rough one, even worse than I could've imagined. You know, I thought once you were legally an adult, you're able to make your own decisions. That's supposed to be the case isn't it? Apparently not to the woman who still owns me. She forced all of us to follow one of the trails that led off of our campsite. Don't get me wrong, it was beautiful, just the way nature is supposed to look, but every single thing we did had at least one downfall. When we got to cool off in one of the creeks that held a mini waterfall, I slipped and went head first into the water. I was then forced to walk the rest of the way sopping wet. Jace thought it was hilarious. It wasn't. Then as we leaned against the wooden rails that block you and the wildlife off to take a 'family photo', I proceeded to get four splinters- all in the palm of my hand. If Luke hadn't brought his pocket knife with a built in pair of tweezers I think I would've cried the rest of the day. Finally when I thought the day couldn't get any worse, a couple of quails found my ankles to be a nice slice of meat and began pecking at me. I practically threw myself on top of Jace to get away from them. Not my best moment.

But now none of that matters anymore because it is finally Sunday and we finally get to go home.

I could not be any happier because this whole sharing a tent with two other people isn't going so well. Yesterday I was left with no privacy and had to change behind the tent where I swore I heard slithering and hissing. I figured out soon enough that you have to change while the others are eating or else you're stuck with two other sets of eyes on you. My clothes I planned to wear today were used yesterday after my 'incident' so Jace offered his light grey USC hoody to wear with my pajama shorts I've been wearing the entire weekend. Not exactly what I'd call classy but it'll just have to do.

At least we'll have our moment on top of the hill. That almost makes this weekend worth it. That and the penny board I was finally given back as my birthday present. It was a pretty cheap getaway but I'm not complaining.

I hear another set of footsteps approaching the tent and I'm just about to lose it when I notice these footsteps are heavier.

"Clary?" It's just Jace. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." I slip on my last boot as the zipper slides up and Jace pops his head in. He has one hand behind his back with the other out to keep his balance as he ducks inside the tent. I tilt my head to see a sparkly bag behind his back. "What's that?"

"This…" He pulls the bag out from behind him. "Is your official birthday present." I'm about to protest but he holds his hand up preventing me. "I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to." He holds the bag out in front of me. "I wasn't really sure what you wanted so I guessed."

I reluctantly take the bag from him and set it in front of me. From the corner of my eye I see him sit down on the side of me. His weight makes the air mattress we're both sitting on shift and my body is lifted ever so slightly. I reach in removing the wrapping paper and puling out a book. Scratch that, a sketch book. At the bottom of the bag I see a package of drawing pencils to match.

"I remember you telling me you liked art. You said you envied the way artists could create paintings that come to life and you always wanted to understand how something two dimensional could appear so three dimensional." He pauses and I can feel his eyes on my face. I can't look at him. All I can see at the moment is the fresh blank pages of the bound book; the gold trim and leather binding; there's even a fresh new smell when you open it. I hadn't thought he remembered that day. That was the one day that something sparked inside of me. It was when I realized there might be something more to the world. "I thought maybe you could create your own. Maybe learn to understand." He pauses. "I'd love to see what you're capable of."

I'm finally able to look over at him, to tear my gaze away from the book and pencils. His eyes are dancing in anticipation. He thinks I won't like it. Boy is he wrong. "Thank you." I set my present back in the bag and reach up to press my lips to his. "Thank you." That's the only thing I can think of, my mind isn't working quiet right at the moment.

I feel his cheeks rise in a smile under my hands where I'm holding him. "I'm glad you like it."

I shake my head. "I love it. I love-." I stop myself. Too far.

"You love what?" He asks.

I fear he knows what I was about to say by the way he asks. "Nothing." I press another kiss to his lips. "I just… I love it. It's the best present I've gotten in a very long time." He smiles but I could see something besides glee in his eyes. Before I can study it further we hear our names being called and that it's time to start packing up. Jace steals another kiss before he helps me up and out of the tent.

I take it back. That is the moment that makes this trip worth it. Without a doubt.

* * *

She loved it. She loved my present. My mom kept telling me it wasn't a good idea but she loved it.

Now she's dancing in her seat to the Daughtry Baptized CD I have stowed in my center console. She knows every single lyric to every single song and I can't help but laugh when she turns in her seat and starts singing to me. I sing with her when I know the lyrics and by the time the song Cinderella comes up she's leaning her head against the window with her eyes closed. The midday sun is shining brightly on her skin and I turn up the AC in case she gets over heated.

She looks startled when I have to wake her up not even ten minutes later when we've arrived at her house. I help her out of the car and grab her bags. She pleads me to stay after I drop her bags off in her room. I think she knows she has me wrapped around her finger. She realizes I can't say no. With a satisfied grin on her face she turns on a movie on her laptop and we lay on top of her comforter in her bed. Her head resting on my chest while my hand strokes up and down her back. Soon enough, I watch her eyes flutter closed and I know I need to get home. Much to my dismay, I carefully lift her body up and lay it back down on one of her pillows. I shut her laptop and set it on her nightstand table. After kissing the top of her head I find my way back home after a monumental weekend that I hope neither of us will forget.

* * *

"Did you have a nice nap?" Jace jokes as he opens the door for me.

"Yes I did actually." He's been teasing me the whole way to the restaurant about how I slept almost an entire 24 hours. Apparently Jace thought I was dead since I never responded to his calls. Jocelyn finally woke me up around nine this morning saying I missed dinner last night. "Who knew trampling through the dirt an entire weekend could wear someone out."

"Who knew?" Jace remarked and I made a face at him. I watched Jace politely talk to the hostess and tell her we wanted to sit at the bar. Jace convinced me to try sushi with him tonight. He used those stupid puppy dog eyes again and I was a goner. I told him if I got food poisoning I'd make sure to be in his bathroom when I got sick.

I hold my bag on my lap after I hoist myself on the rounded bar stool. Jace knows exactly what he wants and says he thinks I'd like it so we order two tempura rolls and hand the waiter our slip of paper.

"So I've been meaning to ask you something. It's kind of been bothering me." He speaks up. I raise my eyebrows in response as I sip on my water. "It's about Luke. Is he… you know…"

"My father?" I finish his sentence for him since he can't seem to find his words. He nods and I sigh. "Not exactly."

"Can I ask what happened? Or is that pushing it?" Jace seemed to look at me in a patient way, almost encouraging. I'm sure he can see I'm a little uncomfortable.

"It's fine to ask Jace." I share a small, sincere smile this time. "I've never met my biological father." I pause. "My mother doesn't really talk about him much, but it's not like I really ask. I've only ever had Luke there as a father figure. I wish I could tell you whether he's done a good job but honestly I'm not sure what a suitable father acts like." I say nonchalantly and hope I don't seem too awkward. I never talk about my father since there really isn't much to say. Plus I've never really had someone ask me about him. It's kind of uncharted territory for me.

Thankfully he doesn't push me to say more and as I look up at him, I can't tell what look appears in his eyes. "That's okay. A father isn't necessarily an important person in your life, or at least he doesn't have to be. They don't define who you are." He looks a little distant.

"You seem to be speaking from past experiences." The evening is set aside and I can't help but get excited to hear his response. We've never talked much about family, just our mothers.

Jace chuckles and meets my eyes. "Curious?"

I don't hesitate. "Very."

He just looks at me, both of us trying to decipher each other from the little bits and pieces we've learned throughout our relationship. Finally he cracks first and breaks our eye contact. "Yeah, maybe my previous encounters have clouded my judgment." He sighs, probably wondering if he should continue. "My father, he uh, he was never very loyal to my mom. I'd hear him come home in the middle of the night, scrambling around downstairs. He and my mother fought a bunch at night, but during the day they'd act as nothing was wrong." I watched as he shook his head slightly as if remembering everything. "I heard every word of their tiffs they'd have. From the first argument, the resentment I held toward my father grew. The worst part about it was that he never denied it. He would always be so truthful about what he had done. I never quite understood how a man could treat a woman like that. Like she was an old toy and all he wanted was a new one. Like she was his backup plan and every other woman was his adventure. It's sickening to remember him."

"Remember?" I think back to his previous statement. "Where is he now?" I know I shouldn't keep pushing but pieces of Jace's puzzle are starting to fall into place.

"Left one day, never came back."

I fight to hold his gaze again but his eyes are too far away and I knew this conversation was over. Our waiter delivers our food and I'm not sure if I should be disgusted or impressed.

His eyes snap to mine again when he hands me a pair of chopsticks. He smiles a small smile. "Enough depressing talk. This isn't exactly what I planned tonight to be like."

I feel my eyebrows rise deciding to get him spill another time. "And what exactly is that?"

Jace tries and fails to keep the smirk off his face.

"Jace, what else do you have planned for tonight?" I demand, wanting to smack his smirk.

He smiles as he looks down at his food. When he looks up he just flashes his teeth in a smile and continues to ignore my question.

* * *

"This is it?" I look unimpressed at the beach. "Just sitting on the beach?" I look and he's just smiling. "I mean it's romantic, sure, but not very original." I cross my arms over my chest. "We do this almost every day." It was probably around 8 or 9 and no one was in sight since alcohol was illegal on the beach after a certain hour. We were north of the pier up closer to where houses had their private beach areas. There are a couple surfers down further from where we were but other than that no one.

Jace leans in quickly to kiss me and is still smiling when he pulls away. He crosses his arms over his midsection, grabbing the hem of his t-shirt and lifts it up off of his head.

"What are you doing?" I ask wide eyed as he goes to remove his shorts.

"Come on." He ushers me to follow him in undressing. "Let's go for a swim."

"Are you insane? The water's freezing. And it's not like I wore my swim suit under my clothes."

"Does any of that really matter?" He laughs when he's just in his boxers. I can't help but stare at him. Is it really fair for someone to even look like he does? First his face but that's not good enough so the gods had to grant him that body as well.

I watch as he jogs the rest of the way to the water's edge and turns back to me. "Are you coming?" He yells over the waves.

I snap out of my Jace induced trance and laugh. He smiles when he sees me take my flip flops off and pull my shirt off. Thank god he turns around to run further into the water because my blush was growing as I removed everything except my black t-shirt bra and charcoal color boy shorts. I run in before he can turn back around and I yelp at the chilling water. It was cold enough during the day but at night you have a much higher chance of getting hypothermia. I stop right when the water just touches my knees because of how cold I already was.

"I'm freezing." I yell wrapping my arms around my torso. He laughs and stomps back up through the water. How he got in to his waist without turning into ice, I have no clue.

"It's not that bad. You just have to get used to it." He says and when he gets closer he bends down so his face is at my waist level.

"Jace what-." I'm cut off when he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. "No stop!" I yell when he runs back into the water. I'm thrown in and everything up to my neck is now in the water. I pop just enough so my face and top of my head don't get work. "You jackass." I can't but laugh when he starts laughing. I grab his arm and pull him down with me and he even yelps.

"I'm sorry. There was no other way." He laughs helping me up after he regained his balance. He drags me further into the ocean and then pulls me against him. The water is up to just above his elbow and it's getting hard for me to stand so I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist. Now I don't have to look up to meet his eyes, he has to look slightly up to meet mine.

"So tell me, is this where you take all your girlfriends?" I grin smugly at him as I tease him.

He laughs and I can feel the warmth from his breath on my chin since our faces are so close.

"You make it out to seem like I've had a lot." He rests his chin on my shoulder as my arms wrap around his upper arms.

"Have you?" I ask suddenly very curious. We've been spilling secrets about ourselves almost all night maybe he still has more that I don't know about.

"I've dated, yes, a few times." Jace says playing with the tag on my boy shorts.

"Are you a virgin?" I ask in a joking way. He just laughs and his chin slightly digs into my shoulder. "Is that a yes?"

"No. No I'm not."

I gasp dramatically. "And here I thought you were as innocent as me."

He just scoffs. "I'm not, but before you I've never had something so serious. Something that I've wanted so badly."

"Why?" I ask gently pulling at the curls on the nape of his neck. "I find it hard to believe that girls haven't wanted to latch on to you."

From his spot in my neck I can feel him chuckle. "I don't know. I just…" He trails off taking a deep breath before he continues. "I want to be the best for someone. I want to always be sure that I can do everything I can to make that person happy and that they reciprocate. With the other girls I just felt like I was always in a one-sided relationship. They were more like flings."

"You're like that because of your dad?" I ask and I know I'm being insensitive about the secret he shared with me. He hadn't talked much about how his father had affected him just that he was angry with him. I wanted to know more.

Thankfully he just nods, not acting upset, to my relief. "My mom was the only one fighting to save their relationship and I saw how that ended. I don't want to have to go through that myself." He pauses. "I guess the other girls just weren't on the same page as I was."

"Those seem like pretty reasonable terms." I lean back to lean my forehead against his. "And me? Do you think we're on the same page?"

When he looks at me, I feel like maybe he's about to say no. But I'm surprised when instead he leans in to peck my lips.

"What makes me so different?"

He doesn't answer immediately which makes me nervous. Like maybe I'm not and our relationship could be coming to an end just at the start.

"Because I'm falling in love with you. Because I am in love with you." He says so quietly that at first I think I might've misheard him. "Does that sound absolutely crazy?" He asks and I know this time I heard him right. I don't know what to say. This is one situation I've never found myself in and I don't know if this is supposed to be happening.

Either way, I feel my head nod up and down.

"Yes, absolutely crazy." I watch his eyebrows furrow and I smile. My lips are on his faster than he can react. I feel the smile form on his lips as they finally start moving in sync with mine. "But that's okay." I say when I pull away. His eyes are still trained on my lips and he leans back in, where I accept him and his lips immediately.

**So yes, many of you mentioned the whole 'Jace was about to say I Love You' and you were most definitely right. **

**What's your guys' review on love? Cause I have suspicions and doubts about 'love at first sight'. I mean movies and TV shows make it out to be so realistic and like it happens to everyone at the right time but I'm calling BS. I don't know maybe it really can be true if you're 'soul mates' (which is another thing I have doubts about). Not really sure... Let me know what you think. **

**Review (:**

**P.S. Sorry about all the late posting. I've just been busier throughout the day and I always go back and read to edit so it takes awhile after it's all written.**


	14. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

**So warning (I guess) nothing too graphic in this chapter but things go way further than in the previous chapters, so if you don't like that kind of stuff then uh... well I don't know what to say actually. Also, I was invited to go up to Sedona this weekend and this will be my last update until at least probably Wednesday. I know, don't hate me. I would say Monday but we're going to Castles n Coasters Monday and Tuesday I'll probably be sleeping or something unimportant. This is probably the longest time in between my updates until school starts, unless I go to Vegas with said friend (that probably won't happen because my mom is really on the fence with that one even though I'm a perfectly capable 16 year). Enough with my personal life. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**~Maddie**

Jace POV

This wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to stay the night. I wasn't supposed to wake up naked with the sheets pulled up to my waist. But it did happen. And now here I am, waking up to something I've only ever dreamed about with Clary. The way her bare back moves up and down matching her breaths. How her leg is still hooked between my own and her hand still rests on my chest, her elbow being the only thing blocking her chest from my line of sight. The sun peeping in through the top and bottom of her curtains outline her entire body, making her looks even more flawless.

As my eyes take in her beautiful sight, I don't immediately notice her body start to stir. Her hold on me tightens and she pulls herself closer. I kiss the top of her shoulder that's now close to my face and my fingers mindlessly trace patterns down to her elbows then back up to her shoulder. Her green eyes are sleepy as I watch them open and blink a few times. She seems to be taking in the situation we've found ourselves in and it takes awhile for her to look back up at me. I see flashes of something pass through the iris of her eyes.

"You stayed." She mutters out.

"Of course I did." I whisper back. Her lips are mesmerizing when I stare at them. It's hard to control my need for them when they're so close like they are now. Fortunately I don't need to take charge because Clary already has. It never takes long for us to be in synchronization with each other because we both know what the other wants. She slides off from where she is on top of me and I feel her pull on my shirt. I comprehend her motion and I move so I'm hovering over the length of her body. Our bare touches make me shiver and I can feel the goose bumps taking over her skin.

My lips linger when I pull away leaving a few short kisses and she smiles up at me. Her hand comes up and cups my cheek while I hold her other one above her head. "I love you." I almost don't hear her because she speaks so quietly but it takes me less than a second to respond with the same three words. I'm not used to saying that yet, my stomach still flutters when she says it to me. I think it might do that for awhile.

She closes her eyes and smiles. Her bottom lip escapes beneath her upper one and I can see her start chewing on it. My thumb comes up to pull her lip away from her teeth. "They're already swollen, don't make it worse."

She blushes and lightly hits my chest. "Shut up." I just chuckle and then we're kissing again.

We're so caught up in each other that at first we don't notice the jiggling of the door handle. That is until a voice accompanies it.

"Why is your door locked?" The feminine voice says. Clary's eyes widen and she curses, pushing me off of her. She helps me scramble my clothes while the jiggling becomes persistent. I barely have my boxers on before she's pushing me into her closet telling me not to make a sound. She grabs a robe before sliding the wooden door and leaving me in the dark.

"What?" Clary snaps as I hear the door open.

"We're home." Her mother says. "Thought I'd let you know."

"Okay." I hear the door hit a solid force and then it hits the wall inside her bedroom.

"We had a nice time. Thank you for asking."

"Jocelyn, I'm tired. Why do you think I lock my door?"

There's a long pause and my chest is hurting from holding a long breath. I've successfully put my shorts on and I'm working on my shirt when the sliding door opens again.

"You need to leave." Clary pulls at my arm and I stumble over to where she opens her large window.

"But I- she-." I don't know why I'm trying to reason with her, I know her stubbornness won't sway just for me.

"She's suspicious." Hands are at my back pushing me before I can even get both feet firmly on the ground. I go to sneak around back when she tugs back on my shirt that I managed to get fully down. Her lips press against mine a couple times before she shuts the window and closes the curtain blocking off our view from each other. I sigh just staring at the closed curtain wishing I could hold her just one more time.

Eventually I start my descent to the road a couple blocks down. There was no room in her single car driveway with Jocelyn's car being parked there so we had to drive up and down through the streets of her neighborhood trying to find a space before we found one. It was a pain in the ass last night but I'm sure we're both thanking the lord now. I don't even want to know what Jocelyn would do to me if she saw my car in front of her house when she and Luke came back this morning. Clary explained last night how Luke had to drive up and stay the night in Lake Tahoe a few times every couple of months for his business and how Jocelyn always went with him. Talk about perfect timing.

* * *

You know those times where it's so silent you can't help but think about everything that's going on in your life? Usually I don't have many of those moments but I think I stood in the shower for over an hour just thinking. Thinking about Jace. Thinking about last night. Just smiling to myself when I saw the love bites on my collarbone. Then muttering how I was going to kill him for forcing me to wear something besides tank tops. At least he was smart enough to not leave them around my throat.

I trip on my untouched duffle bag from the weekend and I sigh. Might as well get this over with. I throw the dusty bag on my bed and unzip the large opening. Dirty clothes go to hamper, tooth and hair brush go across the hall, boots in the closet. I reach for the last couple things and feel the smooth surface of the sparkly bag Jace gave to me. I feel myself smile as I pull the sketchbook and pencils out of the bag. My feet slide to tuck under my legs and I set the book on my lap. He has so much faith that I'll be able to create something in these blank pages. I don't think I've sketched since senior year when I'd doodle on the side of my 'notes'. Of course Ms. Cambridge took the paper and threw it in the trash but I think that still counts. My fingers twirl the pencil in my fingers and I look towards my closed curtain that's protecting my window. Setting the book and pencil down I get up to open the window. It's not much of a view- the beaten up fence that separates our yard from the neighbors, a couple thorn bushes and a wall of green vines coating the fence- but it's the closest thing to fascinating at the moment.

It's around one o'clock in the afternoon when I finally dust of the final crumbs of pencil lead from my sketch. The page looks so different from what I thought it had looked like while I was moving the pencil back and forth. To be honest I was in more of a daze rather than focusing on details. Yet, it looked good. Not monumentally life changing but… good. The shadows of the bushes against the fence and vines appeared to be in the same place as the actual scene outside. You could tell I spent the most time on the thorns that travel through the green bush and the swirl of the roses, those were what looked most life like. The edge of the sketch, where the window blocks my view from the rest of the fence, fades off in a smokey type look where it's just a bunch of smudges. Probably from the side of my hand traveling through the thick lead.

I find myself smiling at the picture in approval. Duffel bag way aside, I grab my shoes and bag to rush out of the house, sketchbook in hand.

* * *

I'm showered, in sweats, and ready to sit down and watch recordings on the living room TV when there's a frantic knocking on the front door. I set the remote down to jump up and answer the door where I can't get two words in before she's inside and talking frantically. I can't really comprehend what she's saying with the speed she's going at, I hear parts of it like 'rose bush', 'went to the beach', and 'was there for hours' before I finally cover her mouth with my hand.

"Clary." Her eyes look wild when I look at them. "Slow down." I take my hand off of her mouth and she reaches into her bag to pull out the sketchbook I got her for her birthday.

"I'm good at this." She says with a wide smile and hands me her book. I take another glance at her before she urges me to open it and look. So I do, and wow. These are amazing. She only has about four but with each time you turn the page the sketch gains extra skill and detail. The first is a rose bush and a fence that I immediately recognize considering I was pushed into the same fence earlier today. The next is of the shoreline and a couple of people and their beach set up are incorporated. The third is of underneath the pier where she sketched one of her legs and a group of sand crabs crawling next to her. What amazes me is the detail she has in the waves and the curves of the sand. Her last one is right down the street from Luigi's and Belmont's roller coaster peeks in through the corner of the page. I laugh at the people that are in the background giving her funny looks and at the end of the street there's what looks like an argument with someone on a motorcycle and someone in a car.

"Wow." I muster up and look up to see her smiling at the sketch. "I didn't know you were this good."

"I didn't either." She's smiling at me now. Something passes through her eyes and her smile fades softly. "Sit down."

"What?" I ask and let her push me towards the couch.

"Sit down." She repeats and she pushes my shoulders so I sit down.

"What-."

"Stop talking." She sits down on the glass coffee table across from me and grabs the book from my hands, flipping it to a fresh page. I oblige to her command and I sit silently and listen to her pencil move back and forth across the blank page. I'm not sure how much time passes between the time she starts and end because my focus is transfixed on the girl sitting in front of me. The way her eyes dart from me to the page but never meeting my eyes directly. She's like a different person when she's focused on something. I see her teeth chewing at her bottom lip and I want more than nothing to pull at her lip to make her stop. It's cute to watch but one day she's going to cut right through her lip and not even realize it until she tastes blood. She's smiling at the book in her hands and I follow her movements as she comes to sit down next to me. I remove my eyes from her and look down at the image she's created. My eyes appear golden even in the grey state and they're drawn as if I'm looking slightly up. My shoulders and jaw line look relaxed and my collarbones are evident as they disappear into my shirt. My lip's set in a slight smile and my face is lit up in admiration. It looks like she took a black and white picture of me.

"Clary this is…" I shake my head slightly; I can't even fathom a word to describe her talent.

"You think?" She finishes my sentence for me. I feel her eyes on me as she talks and I look up to her beautiful smile.

"No, I don't think I know." I press a short kiss against her lips. "You're incredible." I'm not talking about the sketch anymore. Well, I am, but not just the sketch, it's more than that. It's the freckle that always catches my eye at the base of her hairline right before her scalp starts. It's the small section of hair on her right side that's always flatter than the rest of her natural curls. It's the scar on the inside of her thigh that she got from her bike when she was ten. It's the way she complains about the permanent curve in her middle fingers because 'it makes her hands look off balanced'. It's her groan when no radio station is playing good music. It's the way she shrugs when she's upset about something and the way her eyes come to life when she's ecstatic. It's our night we shared that makes the rest of my life appear much like the life a fly's- worthless and short. It's just her. It's just Clary. Except there is no 'just Clary'. Because she's so much more than that.

"I'm glad you think so." Her hand comes up to the back up my head and I feel her pulling at my hair.

The front door is opening and I hear my mom trudge in. Clary's eyes snap to her and then she's gone in an instant excitedly displaying her works. I don't even have to turn around to see my mom's smile and I already know Clary will say yes when my mom offers for her to stay for dinner.

**They did the deed. o.o**

**This story is rated T so that's as much as I'll write about it if it makes you uncomfortable. Plus I've attempted to write lemons and those kinds of things and I'm just not good at it... like whatsoever at all.**

**So I'm thinking maybe one or two more chapters of added fluff. Or actually maybe like one and a half chapters... not sure. But then we get to the... dun, dun, dun... climax (I think). I have it mapped out in my head but not sure about the length of the actual events when it comes to typing it. Then after that we have a couple chapters of falling action then resolution then epilogue (I know I should be an English teacher- your're welcome for teaching you during the summer). I'd say this story is half way done, or somewhere in the range of 40-50% done. Crazy right? Seems like yesterday that I posted the prologue. **

**I usually ask a question in my last little paragraph but I don't really have one this time. How about you guys review a question to ask me and I'll answer in next chapter's author's note. Sure, that sounds swell.**

**Oh wait! I thought of a question! What is your dream or current hair color? A lot of people have never dyed their hair and others (like myself) dye it regularly. I'm dying my hair tonight this color called _brown sugar _which is just fancy talk for a light golden brown. My natural color is more of a dirty/strawberry blonde but I died it a couple years ago to a dark brown and currently it's this faded chocolate cherry. I say faded because I dyed it that color in March... I know what you're thinking and yes my roots are horrible. So answer this question and ask me a question if you want!**

**Review(:**


	15. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

**You may be wondering where I have been. Or you may just not care. Either way, I'm going to explain myself. So I had a very different week than what I had planned. So, in Arizona, the summertime is monsoon season aka when/if it rains and the only logical thing to do is go outside and run through the rain. Well, not really in my case. I ended up in the hospital because I impaled myself with a fence. Does that sound weird? Yes of course it does. But yeah, my upper right thigh now has seven stitches and a bruise covers a quarter of my thigh. So I can't really do anything right now with the pain and such but I know that that isn't a good excuse to not write because I mean I didn't break my hands. I just want to say sorry it took my awhile to get this story updated I've just been a little preoccupied *tries to say in the most understandable way*. I'm putting my answers to your questions at the bottom Author's Note by the way. Enjoy (:**

**~Maddie**

My pencil works itself across the page as I fight my hair in order to keep it out of my eyes. I've found that sunrise is the best time of day to work on a sketch, but it has to be thought out before hand because there isn't a lot of thinking time when it takes no more than ten minutes for the sun to rise and create unwanted shadows. Something about our neighbor's mail box had intrigued me the other day and I've been sitting for over half an hour just waiting for the right time to sketch it. As of now I'm almost halfway through the sketchbook Jace gave me. It's basically just landscape sketches of the beach and places I spend awhile at, but when I looked back through it I noticed that Jace makes many appearances. At least his appearances do. There's ones of his eyes others of his smile, one of my favorites is one where his bare back is facing towards me and his head is turned looking to his right.

My train of thought is ruined by a loud banging coming from down the street. Stupid neighbors and their trash cans. The lady gives me a look, almost like she can read my mind and struts back into her house. I roll my eyes and look back down at my sketch. It's only halfway done and the sun has already moved from my original vantage point. I sigh and lean forward, resting my head in the palm of my hand that's balanced on top of the sketchbook.

My heart flutters when I see a black Jeep turn onto my street. I set my book aside as a familiar blonde steps out and heads toward me with a smile on his face.

"Good morning." He pulls me up from my seat on the top of the front porch steps and embraces me in a hug. The steps lessen the height he has on me so I can nuzzle my face in the crook of his neck and mumble a response back. "I figured you'd be up." I feel him gesture to my open sketch book that's still on the front porch.

"You figured correctly." I pull away and we sit back down on the steps. Jace leans over me to grab my book and I watch as he scans it, shaking his head slightly.

"I swear you get better everyday." He says stopping at the picture of himself.

"You say that every day." I chuckle and he looks up at me innocently. When he connects his lips with mine it's slow and not rushed. It's too early for things to go any further, especially since we're sitting on my front porch steps where everyone can see. "So why exactly are you at my house so early again?"

He sighs and grabs my hand with his right hand and starts flipping through my book with his left. "Just in case I didn't see you later. My mom's forcing me to come with her and shop for dorm supplies. You know like blankets and stuff I'll probably never actually use. She wants me to go to college with style." He slows to fully take in the detail of each sketch. "I'm hoping she doesn't go overboard."

I want to laugh and joke around with him, I really do. But not now since he brought up the fact that he'll be leaving again. I know he didn't do it on purpose but it's still a total buzz kill.

He notices me chew at my bottom lip. "I thought we said we weren't going to be upset about this."

"I thought we said we wouldn't bring it up again." I retaliate back but immediately regret it when he sighs and uses his thumb and index finger to rub at his eyes. It's easy to see that he isn't any more thrilled about this than I am but I shouldn't be making it harder for him. "I'm sorry." I sigh and use my hand that isn't locked with his to grab at his bicep and lean my head against it. "It's just going to take time to get used to the fact that you're going to be three hours away and not five minutes around the corner."

His head bobs up and down and we just sit on the steps enjoying each other's presence for awhile. He finally speaks up when lights from people's windows start to flicker on one by one down the street.

"I can't believe it's only been three months. It feels like three days." I don't say anything. I'm afraid I'll say the wrong thing. Who am I supposed to hold every morning when Jace leaves? Who am I supposed to rant to? Who's going to kiss me in order to shut me up?

We agreed to try and be with each other before he leaves in a couple weeks. Of course that hasn't been hard since we've done that almost the entire summer.

"Think Jocelyn's making breakfast this morning." I whisper in order to keep the peaceful silence. He nods and helps me up, kissing my lips one more time before we head inside.

* * *

Jace left reluctantly after staying for breakfast and easily conversing with Jocelyn and Luke. Jocelyn had started laying off the whole college thing with me and directed it more towards Jace whenever she'd see him. So the entire time Jace was here, my mood had gone from somewhat relaxed all the way down to distressed. I refused to speak after Jace's car disappeared down the street and instead shut myself in my room.

It's almost 7pm when I'm bothered again. "Clary." I hear Jocelyn knock on my door through my headphones. Hoping she'll go away I don't respond but after awhile I hear her again.

"What?" I take my headphones off and snap towards the door. She opens the slightly and then invites herself in.

"Can I come in?" She asks coming to sit down on the bottom edge of my bed.

"No." I say and she just rolls her eyes.

"You seem upset." She says and I can't help but glare at her.

"Well I'm not. Why would I be?" I pick at the hem of my white t-shirt. Well, technically Jace's t-shirt. He left it here one day and I wear it when I feel nostalgia for his company. I'm sure he knows I have it, but he hasn't said anything so I won't be giving it back for awhile.

"I know you're going to miss him." She looks up at my closet instead of looking at me, which I'm thankful for. I don't respond so an eerie silence fills the air. The bed shakes slightly and I don't notice her reaching for my sketchbook until it's too late. I go to grab it but she's already opened it and is flipping through the pages. "Is this yours?" I nod. "I didn't know you sketched. Why haven't you shown these to me?" She looks truly hurt when she finally turns and faces me.

I shrug my shoulders. "I just started last week. Jace gave it to me for my birthday."

"That boy has done a lot." A faint smile plays at her lips as she looks through the entire book. Her eyes meet mine again and her smile broadens. "Can I show you something?" She stands and I follow her out of the room, noticing she's leading me to the garage. We have to sort of slide past the front of the cars with the limited space both of them give us. She stops in front and pushes a couple of boxes to the side revealing large squares with blankets covering them. When she pulls the blanket up and off a large painted canvas. I immediately recall the stack of paintings being the same as the ones I saw when I was younger. These were the ones I told Jace about when I said I liked art.

"I've seen these before." I lean forward and touch the rough texture of the dried paint. "They're beautiful."

"Thank you." My head snaps to see Jocelyn smiling at the paintings then at me.

"You made these?" I ask and she slowly nods. I turn back to the works of art. "Wow." When I look back up at my mom she's looking at me strangely. It's not odd or uncomfortable, it's just different. A look I've never seen before.

"Come here." She drops the blankets back down and I follow her back in the house. I wait in the kitchen while she disappears and returns with her laptop. We wait in silence as she turns it on and types something in. When she turns it towards me a white 2000 Jeep Cherokee is shown on the screen.

I look at her and her facial expression answers my unasked question. "This is for me?"

"Maybe." She scrolls through the pictures the website gives of the car in different angles. "We're still going back and forth on the price and trying to figure out all the insurance." She pauses. "You've really stepped up your attitude towards college recently. I thought it was about time I met you halfway, show you how proud I am." I could see her smiling through the corner of my eye and l can feel my heart drop to my stomach.

I squeeze my eyes shut and bow my head. Immediately I know that this is going to get ugly. "Jocelyn..." I trail off and take a deep breath as I turn to look at her confused face.

"What?" She says with a slight harsh tone creeping up in her voice.

"I haven't really…"

"I thought Jace was helping you." I see her arms raise and cross over her chest.

"Well, not exactly…" I trail off.

"Clary." She snaps. "What are you talking about? You told me Jace was helping you apply to colleges."

"I know I told you that…"

"Was he or was he not?"

I sigh. "No. No he wasn't. I just told you that so you wouldn't mind me being with him all the time." Usually I would never tell Jocelyn so much information. I guess Jace was right, we had made progress. But now all that 'progress' just got washed down the drain, along with every thing good Jocelyn saw in me.

Now she's fuming and she looks like she's on the brink of tears. "I cannot believe you lied to me!" Her yell actually frightens me.

"Jocelyn, it's not that big of deal. You don't need to be so upset-."

"No Clary, I'm allowed to be upset right now. All this time I thought you were finally getting your act together and now I find out you've just been wasting time with that boy!"

My face turns from apologetic to protective. "I was _not _'wasting my time with him'."

"Well you might as well been. He was supposed to-." She turns away from me shaking my head.

"He was supposed to what?" I ask but she seems to be in her own world muttering to herself. "Jocelyn what are you talking about."

"He was supposed to motivate you." She says as she turns to look at me again. "He was supposed to inspire you. That's why-."

"That's why you liked him so much. Yeah I got that part a long time ago." I cut her off. This wasn't something I didn't already know. My excuses worked so well _because_ of Jace's admittance into USC. "God dammit Jocelyn, why is it so important that I go to college? Why are you pushing it so hard? Is it really that big of a deal!?"

"Your father wanted you to!" Jocelyn yelled and the room grew silent.

Her eyes look full of regret and fear as she stares at me.

"What?" I stutter.

"I- I didn't mean to- to say that Clary I-."

"What are you talking about?" I cut her off keeping my voice calm but as firm as it can be. I can see Jocelyn visibly tense and suck in a deep breath. "Mom. Tell me." I can tell she's stunned. This is the first time I've called her 'mom' in a long time. "Please."

I watch as she moves and sits lightly on the couch and a tear rolls down her cheek. My feet move towards one of our armchairs but I don't sit. Her jaw is clenching and I can tell she's about to lose it. It almost looks like she's in pain. "You're father, he uh- I loved him very much contrary from what you probably think." She bites her bottom lip and I almost think she's going to stop, that she changed her mind and wasn't going to explain herself. But she does. "He was loyal and loving and everything a husband should be. When I told him I was pregnant he was thrilled whereas I was excruciatingly nervous. Every day while I was pregnant he would assure me I'd do fine and that our little girl would grow up into a fine young woman." A faint smile slowly appears on her face. "You should have seen his face when you were born. From the first time he saw you, wrapped in a little hospital blanket, I could tell he was just glowing. I swear if he didn't need sleep, he probably would've held you in his arms every moment until you were too big to carry." She pauses and loses her smile. "When you were about a year and a half, he felt a pang in his chest and it grew hard for him to breathe. I assured him he was fine but he just kept complaining. Then started the coughing fits, and those led to him coughing up blood." I saw her eyes start to shine again from unshed tears. "I called 9-1-1 and they rushed him to the ER. Apparently, he had an extreme growth of squamous cell lung cancer on his breathing airways." At this point I can feel the back of my throat tighten and my short breaths make it hard to breathe. "For months, he battled it. And for months I watched him grow sicker." She shakes her head and looks me square in the eye. "I still don't understand why something so terrible could happen to such a great man."

I'm grabbing the stop of the arm chair, almost ripping it with how tight I'm holding on to it. My heart is beating so hard and so loud I can't see or hear anything that's going on around me. All those theories I had about my father, all those horrible personalities I gave to a man that would do anything for me. To a man that loved me more than life itself. I finally catch my breath to make a comment. "So- so what did you mean 'because your dad wanted you to'?" We sat for what seemed like forever while I waited for her response.

"You have to understand that he was always the one to take charge. Whenever you needed a diaper change or a bottle he was there. Whenever you'd wake up screaming in the middle of the night, he'd get up and check on you. I was always afraid I'd mess up or drop you or god knows what wrong I could do to an infant. I had never wanted a child- not saying that I didn't love you, just that I was never prepared, not like he was. The night he passed, I made him a promise. He asked me to promise him to make sure that his little girl grew up to make her daddy proud. I made him that promise knowing that, that was his only wish from me."

A tear I hadn't noticed before rolled down my face now and I'm not sure if she's is planning on continuing or not.

"Clary-." She starts.

"Stop." I hold my hand up. Not meeting her eyes. "Just- I just need a second." I say and bolt back out of the house.

How could she do this to me? How could she keep my dads love for me? She had no right. That wasn't her decision.

My cheeks feel crusty from the dried tears on my face and I wipe the snot from my nose.

I realize after I feel my right heel split on the side that I'm still running so I slow down. When I see my old elementary school I know my feet have taken me to Jace. There's another car parked in front of Jace's house that I've never seen before. I hope that it belongs to the neighbor and Jace doesn't have company. I walk carefully up to his front door, attempting to not put pressure on my heel. I knock twice and in the time between me knocking and Celine opening the door I try to compose myself.

"Clary?" Celine smiles. "I didn't realize you were coming over today."

"I uh…" My throat makes one of those stupid hiccup sounds- the ones you make after crying that make your throat hurt even worse- and Celine's smile turns down.

"Are you-?"

"Is Jace home? I really need to see him."

"Yes, of course. Come in." She opens the door and I avoid any more eye contact with her. I hear the sounds of loud guns coming from the TV in the living room and I realize my hopes were in the wrong place. The two boys- Will and Jem- were both here and all three of them seemed to be engrossed in a video game. "Jace." Celine clears her throat.

"Hm?" He hums from his seat on the couch not taking his eyes of the screen. I can see the tip of his tongue poking out the side of his mouth from concentrating on his game. "Jace." She says a little more stern and Jace turns to look at her.

"What-?" He stops when he sees me. "Clary? What are you doing here?" It's clear he knows something's wrong with the look on his face.

"If you're busy, I can come back later." I say cursing my voice for cracking. That's a lie though. I need to see him now.

"No." He says pausing the game enticing a groan of disapproval from the other two. "Will and Jem were just leaving." He snatches the controllers out of both of their hands and gives them looks that appears to be them communicating telepathically.

"Pleasure to see you Celine." Will gives Celine a tight hug as he and Jem leave hesitantly. As I watch Will and Jem leave I feel a hand grab mine and I'm being pulled down the hallway to the familiar room. He closes the door and pulls me into an embrace.

"What's wrong?" He pulls away to look down at me.

That's all it takes for me to break down again. You can be strong for so long but once someone asks, it's like you're reminded that there is something wrong which introduces another wave of tears and sobs.

I lean my body against Jace's hoping he'll give me support. He holds me tighter and I can feel his chin rest slightly upon the top of my head. I can't stop crying long enough to form a sentence and I assume Jace realizes that because he doesn't speak, just holds me. I feel his voice as he whispers words of encouragement into my ears. After awhile I know that the tears shed for my father have stopped and now they're just for all the dumb shit I've done through the years. It's like I'm going back in time and remembering all the times I've messed up or hurt someone. They say thinking about the past can calm you down, but as of right now I'm calling bullshit for whoever thought of that. It's honestly ridiculous.

After Jace lifts my lifeless body onto the bed, he holds me as we lay down and my cries are the only sound in the room. His palm is splayed against my back and I can feel him moving it up and down in a way of comfort. The last thing I remember before I pass out from exhaustion of crying are his lips in my hair, sweetly kissing the top of my head.

**So sorry Jace wasn't a large part of this chapter but it's one of my longest so I hope that makes up for it.**

**My original plan for this chapter was to make it extra fluffy but I honestly couldn't think of anything.**

**Answer time: **

**Q: What color are my eyes? (****_Princess of Idris)_**

**A: My eyes are heterochromatic which means they have different colors in them. Around my pupil is a gold color then it's a light green and on the outside is a dark blue… so I just say they're green because that's the majority of my eye color.**

**Q: Do I have a boyfriend? (****_ClaceAndPeeniss4eva)_**

**A: Yes actually I do. His name is Zac but I call him Zachary when he pisses me off because I know he hates it. He actually drove from his house to the hospital I was at, at 1am in the morning when I told him what happened. This is a big deal because it was raining (obviously) and I was over an hour away from where he was.**

**So I think that was all the questions… I really like answering them so if you want to ask me any more go ahead (: And I also want to give a shout out to ****_Princess of Idris _****because her hair color sounds really beautiful and I want mine that color!**

**In honor of my traumatic experience (not really), how many stitches have you gotten? Or what kind of injuries needed to be seen by a doctor? I'm very interested to see if anyone has been as stupid as I was.**

**Review (:**


	16. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

**Well hello again! I am in a surprisingly good mood at the moment for some unknown reason. Anyways! Thank you all for your concerns about my injury, don't worry I will live and my stitches come out this Friday. Really I'm fine now. But no more climbing chain link fences for awhile that's for sure. And by the way holy crap some of you are even clumsier than I am! Just joking, not really. To ****_Princess of Idris _****my hair color naturally is blonde but at the moment it's a brown sugar color with a red under tone. I'm actually going to the salon before school starts to do the whole ombre look, so I'm pretty excited. Enough of this, on with the story. Enjoy (:**

**~Maddie**

Clary POV

I know he's awake, and he knows I'm awake. We just lay in his bed not making a sound. His thumb makes small comforting circles on my lower back while his lips will kiss the top of my head every couple of minutes. My eyes are still heavy from sleep and all the tears that were shed from the previous night. My breaths are still a little shaky from my sobbing but I just keep taking deep breaths and breathe in Jace. His aroma and hold on me were what had finally calmed me down after my panic attack.

Eventually it grows too warm in the room with all the open windows and Jace moves only to push his comforter off of us. We now lay so we're both laying more on our backs, Jace lying completely against the bed with my head angled on his chest and I now look at the ceiling rather than his chest. His arms encircle me and hold onto my forearms that lay across my stomach just under my bra. I could lie here all day but soon enough Mother Nature calls. I sit up I turn back at Jace, who still looks half awake, and peck at his lips a couple times before fully getting up and shutting the door to his attached bathroom. I see my cheeks are puffy when the light turns on illuminating the tight space. My eyes are still slightly bloodshot but I know it won't take long to turn back to what I normally look like. I have imprints of the button on my shorts from sleeping in the denim all night so I strip down my shorts and lay them on top of the closed toilet seat. I'm still wearing Jace's permanently borrowed white t-shirt from last night as well so my butt is covered when I walk back out. Jace has pulled himself up so he's leaning against his headboard and his eyes attach to my body as soon as he looks up. I stroll over to my side of the bed and feel his arms pull me to him when I get in. My knees pull up to my chest and my head lies in the crook of his neck, leaving small kisses on the base of his throat.

"Do you want to talk about it?" His voice fills the empty air. I just shake my head and I know he won't press it any further. It's never been so silent between us. We normally have so much to say to each other. And I do, I just haven't been able to form my feelings into words with this. The back of my throat feels raw and it's making me feel like I can't speak. "What can I do?" He leans his head so he can see my face. I reach up with my hand and place it on the side of his face, cupping his cheek. Last night I had only been able to manage out some of what my mom had told me. He didn't know the whole story, but he never questioned me.

I press a kiss to his lips. "You've already done everything." He nods and leans back forward accessing my lips. I push my legs out and roll over to pull his body down on top of mine. "You're all I need right now." We don't talk anymore after that. We don't have to, our bodies do the rest of it.

* * *

Jace POV

I can see her knee bouncing up and down in the corner of my eye so I reach over and put my hand over her own. She removes her eyes from the car window and looks over at me. I feel her squeeze my hand and then bring over her other hand to hold mine with both of hers. Since I'm driving and both my hands are occupied I can't reach over to stop her from chewing her lip. Her defiance makes me want to smile but I don't given the situation we're in. When we pull up in front of her house, I turn the car off and I sit letting her make the first move to get out. If she's going to confront her mother she has to do it in her own time. It was a miracle just getting her out of bed and into the car.

"You don't have to come with me." Her quiet voice speaks up.

"Do you want me to." She doesn't say anything but when she looks at me I can see her answer. "Whenever you're ready."

A couple minutes later she's squeezing my hand and walking in front of me to open her front door. It's quiet when we first walk in. I go to ask if anyone's home when I see Jocelyn appear from the opening to the kitchen area. She doesn't seem to take notice to me as her eyes are only locked on Clary. "Thank god, I was so worried." She takes a step toward us and Clary moves as much as she can without pushing me back with her. Jocelyn stops and looks down at the ground. "Why don't we talk in the living room." When she turns I have to push Clary on her lower back to make her move. She starts to move on her own and we sit down on the couch that faces the opposing one where Jocelyn is sitting. I look at our interlocked hands while waiting for one of them to speak up. I'm worried about Clary because usually I'm able to determine how's she's feeling but right now it's difficult. Right now she could do one of two things: cry or blow up. I'm not sure which I'm more afraid of.

"Why?" Clary finally says and I see her face is blank.

"Why what?" Jocelyn answers.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jocelyn goes to answer but Clary continues. "This whole time, my entire life, I have thought of my father as this evil person who left. I thought he didn't want me, that I was some burden on his life. How could you let me believe all of that when you knew? All this time you knew that that wasn't true, why would you let me think that way?"

"Clay you have to understand-."

"I don't understand. That's the whole point." I can hear anger rising in Clary's voice now that she's been talking so I squeeze her hand.

When she looks at me her eyes seem to soften. I don't want to intervene but if she keeps it up they're never going to get anywhere. "Let her talk." She seems to understand what I'm saying and when she turns back to her mom she looks more tolerant.

Jocelyn looks between me and Clary before continuing. "I never knew how." She pauses and tries to gather herself. It's easy to see she's having a difficult time with her words. "I know that sounds like a pathetic excuse, and it is, but in reality it's the only thing I can say. How was I supposed to tell you? You were so young when it happened that when you grew up you didn't remember. It took me years before I could talk to anyone about what had happened nonetheless my daughter. Your father was the love of my life and in some ways still is. You never forget your first love." Her eyes flash to me before settling back on Clary. "Luke was your father's best friend and that's how we met. We mourned over your father together. By the time anything became serious between us you had already accepted Luke as a father figure. Again, because of your age you never really noticed the difference because you only ever knew Luke. It wasn't until you were almost eight when you started asking questions after finding a picture in my jewelry box of me and a man that wasn't Luke." Clary's eyes looked as if they remembered that moment when I stole a glance at her. She seemed to be taking all the new information just fine but I can't help but feel she's masking her feelings. "As you got older we grew further apart, anyone could see that. I can admit most of it was and still is my fault. But you just grew angrier and began to hate me more and more. It became harder to talk to you without creating an argument."

"I never gave you a chance." Clary's voice came out uneven and her hand fell limp in my hand. Her eyes had glossed over and she looked weary. The look in itself broke my heart. "This is all my fault."

"No it's not." Jocelyn shook her head frankly and tears started escaping both of their eyes. "Come here." Jocelyn's arms opened and Clary didn't hesitate to let go of me and move over to her mother. Clary wraps her arms around her mother's waist and Jocelyn puts an arm around Clary's shoulders while the other holds Clary's head against her chest. "My baby girl. None of this is your fault." The sight brings tear to my own eyes so I quietly escape to the kitchen, leaving them to be alone and me to keep my cool. There in the kitchen I find Luke who's sitting at the head of the kitchen table, coffee cup brought up to his lips with papers set out in front of him. If you couldn't see the water trail on one side of his face you'd think he'd be completely fine. His face doesn't show any emotion as he stares blankly ahead of him.

"She never meant to hurt her. Neither of us did." He says simply.

I slowly nod and look down towards my feet. "I know sir." My eyes can't help but drift back into the living room where the two were still holding each other. "I know."

* * *

Clary POV

My legs subconsciously keep moving around and changing positions. I've been waiting for a little over an hour and I'm starting to grow antsy. My phone's been buzzing so much to a point where I had to turn the damn thing off. I know it's Jace checking in on me since we haven't seen each other all day so I leave it be deciding to answer him afterwards. It's been a week and a half since my mental breakdown and heart to heart with my mom but Jace is still worried about me. He's very reluctant to leave me by myself, probably thinking I may go into some kind of rage. I figured it'd be best not to tell him where I was headed today so I've been ignoring him because he would know just by looking at me that something's up. It's not like what I'm doing is wrong- the exact opposite really- but I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up. Including my own.

"Clarissa Fray." My head snaps towards the younger woman with glasses and short blonde hair that called my name. "You ready?" She gives me what looks like a genuine smile.

I stand and smooth my black pencil skirt then make my way through the door the lady was holding open for me. I give her the best smile I can muster up and jump slightly when the door closes behind me.

"Clarissa?" The middle aged woman leans forward from behind her desk to shake my hand.

"Clary actually, but yes." I shake her hand and sit when she gestures to the leather chair across from her desk. I stare at the golden name plate sitting on the front of her desk: _Head of University, Imogen Edwards_.

"Okay Clary, I'm Imogen." She says with her face filled with uncertainty. "I see you're here to apply for late admittance."

"Yes I am." I hand her the folder I've been gripping tightly to my chest and she lifts a pair of glasses from her desk before she begins reading through the papers I've given her. My thumbs start twiddling as the room grows silent. I read everything on her walls from the diplomas to the cheesy motivation posters.

"And what exactly would you be interested in when attending here?" He sets the folder down looking at me unimpressed.

I gulp at her strict looking expressions. A lot of people have been going in and out of her office the entire time I'd been waiting, that explains why she looks so bored. "Art." I stutter out. "I would try for a major in art."

"Do you have any pieces with you?" She clasps her hands together while she waits for me to set my large art portfolio on her desk just like I had with the folder. I focus on my breathing while I watch her examine my paintings. The past week I'd been painting every day. Time with Jace and sleep has been lost for these works of art. At first they were ways to grow closer with my mother since I tried to replicate what she had created. But then I started using my old sketches instead of copying what she had made once I decided I couldn't remake something already so perfect. It was that but was also a way for me to not think about how close Jace's departure was getting. So all in all painting has become my stress reliever, it allowed to put everything aside and focus on something less complicated than my life. Like my therapy almost. I managed to finish three in the short time I had since today was the deadline for late admittance into USC. Kind of ironic, there's a deadline for being late.

"That one's my favorite." I stop my thoughts and bring my mind back to the interview. She's looking over my gold painting, as I like to call it. The one I spent most of my time perfecting. The one of Jace. I think I spent longer just staring at the finished product than actually painting it. It was like staring at Jace when you stared at the painting. Just breath taking.

"I think it's mine too." I see some form of smile tug at her lips before sliding the canvases back into the portfolio. "Well, Clary it looks like you certainly have talent." My nervousness lightens slightly when she says that. "But looking through your transcript, I'm not really seeing anything that stands out. You didn't participate much in extracurricular activities and you have a low B average. Plus no community service or any source of commitment." I swallow and look at my sweaty hands to try and wipe them on my scratchy skirt. "It makes it hard for me to look at you as a suitable student for my university."

"I understand." I swallow back my disappointment.

"But I like you." I look up slowly to see if she's joking. "I know it may not seem like it, but I do. I have a soft spot for artistic people." She leans back in her tall desk chair. "Why don't you tell me why you think I should admit you."

It takes me awhile to comprehend what she's asking me to do. I shake my head slightly and snap back to reality. "Um…" Great start Clary. You're sure to win her over now. She nods for me to proceed. I calm my nerves and remind myself that this is my chance. "To be honest with you, I've never seen myself in the college setting." She looks confused as I look her straight in the eye. "It wasn't until recently when I discovered something about my past that the idea of attending college appealed to me, 'appeal' being the key word. I've spent my whole life in the background, not really caring where I wound up, just really staying in the shadows of all the people around me, hoping they'd take the attention off of me." I chew at my lip but immediately stop when I see Jace's face in my mind. Which also gave me courage to keep talking. "I don't want to be that person anymore. I want to do something with my life and I'm determined to turn my life around, more than it already has. I feel like going to college is one of the steps I need to take to achieve that." I pause to collect myself. "And you're right. I'm probably not the most suitable student for this university." I nod to myself. "But I can promise you this… I'm ready for this and I'd be absolutely grateful for this second chance. And if I had known what I know today about who I truly was and what I was capable of being, I would've already had an acceptance letter. But the truth of the matter is, is that I didn't and I'm the person I've always been, just with more understanding." I stop and there's no response to what I just said. Her eyes are slightly narrowed at me like she's trying to get a better read on me.

She purses her lips and nods, writing something down on a notepad by her computer. "Well Clary, it's been a pleasure speaking with you." She stands and I follow. "Someone will be in contact with you." I shake her hand before gathering all my things and walking out with no idea what she is going to decide.

**So I added some fluff to the beginning because I decided there just hasn't been enough (; I realized while finishing this chapter that this story is coming to an end soon... crazy right? I know. But I think I might do a sequel. I can't tell you what it would be about because that would ruin the ending to this one but I'm not sure because I have ideas for a brand new story so I'm conflicted.**

**On an off note, I saw _The Purge: Anarchy _yesterday... holy freaking balls did it give me an anxiety attack. I almost had to walk out not because it was bad but because my stomach and heart couldn't handle it. For anyone who hasn't seen it yet but wants to, it's a lot more intense than the first one... yes that's possible. All in all a pretty good movie though I thought at least. Which leads me to my next question: what's your favorite kind of movie to watch? Whether it's for a date, hanging with friends or just lonely summer days obsessing with Netflix. And what is your favorite movie of all time. I know that's an unfair question for most including myself because there's so many great movies out there. Mine would have to be either _Keith _(which is just completely heart wrenching) or _Beastly _(Alex Pettyfer... I just can't handle how beautiful he is). Or everyone's favorite _Mean Girls__. _Maybe _Jaws_...? I don't know. There's probably more but those are the only two I can think of at the moment. So let me know!**

**Review (: I love all of your thoughts.**


	17. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**

**Hello people. I absolutely loved every single one of your reviews last chapter, they were beautiful. As of now I'm obsessed with the show ****_Nikita_****. I know, I know I'm always saying I'm obsessed with a show almost every chapter but really... obsessed. I actually think I could be an assassin like her. Anyways, enjoy (:**

**~Maddie **

"Alright, you have everything you need?" I watch as Celine folds her arms across her chest and purses her lips. "Enough cash? Full tank of gas? Snacks for the way up there?"

Jace seems to find her worry amusing. "Yes mom. I've made this trip before."

She takes a deep breath and steps forward to hug her son. "I know you have." Jace holds on lightly as if not to break her petite form whereas Celine grabs him tightly. "Okay, enough smothering." She pulls away and Jace smiles at her. Her eyes find mine before meeting Jace's again. "Well I'll leave you to it then." She reaches up to kiss Jace on the cheek. "Be safe. Don't get into too much trouble. Make sure William knows I have his mother's number on speed dial and I will not hesitate to phone her if she gets my son arrested." Jace just laughs and nods at her.

I'm looking down at the ground counting how many weeds are poking through the cracks of the sidewalk when I feel her hand on my shoulder. I look up and see that she's giving me a sympathetic smile so I offer up a small one and then I hear her footsteps lighten as she retreats inside.

When I look up I see Jace's eyes already trained on me. I count my breaths to concentrate on anything besides being upset but only get to four before Jace says anything. "Come here." He holds his arms up and I don't hesitate to let him wrap me into a tight hug. In this moment I make sure to memorize everything. How the breeze doesn't affect me because his body is protecting it from me. How when I breathe in and out I'm able to take in the scent of him. How his arms easily wrap around my entire waist. How his heart sounds with my ear pressed up right against it. "I'll see you this weekend, for the wedding. Just keep reminding yourself that. It's only three days." I squeeze my eyes shut and try not to think about that. Him telling me he'll be back is supposed to make things easier, but really it only makes things worse. If it's this hard now, how hard is it going to be when he can't come down in a couple days? What's going to happen when he's gone an entire month, or even semester? I had been hoping I'd be getting a call from the school sharing my acceptance so I could drive up with him today but so far I haven't received any form of communication. Which makes sense because it was only four days ago and as they reminded me the last seven times I've called that 'these things take time'.

"I know you are and I'm trying" He lets go of his hold but keeps his hands firmly planted on my hips. "But you can't keep driving down here every weekend. That's not fair to you."

"Clary it's-." He starts to shake his head but I put my finger up to his lips to make him stop.

"It's not fair Jace. You're going to be busy with school and I get that. I completely understand."

He sighs and his shoulders visibly slouch. "Let's not think about that right now." His lips come down to press against mine. "Think about how we'll spend our time together when we do see each other. How happy we'll be." He kisses me again. "How romantic it'll be."

Damn him and how he always know how to make me smile. "It better be."

"Okay." He chuckles against my lips and goes in for another kiss but his phone starts to ring from his back pocket. "It's Will." He sighs and rejects the call, placing his phone back into his pocket.

"You should get going. I'm sure there's going to be traffic." He doesn't say anything, just nods and places another kiss on my lips letting his lips linger.

"I love you, so much. Don't ever forget that." His thumb comes up to the side of my face to brush a stray piece of hair behind my ear. The intensity of his eyes almost makes me have to look away.

"I love you too." I pause. "And I'm really happy for you. You know that right?" He nods and gives me one more long kiss before letting go. He gets in his Jeep and I can see his eyes on my in his rearview mirror as he starts the car. I wave until he turns off his street and the last of the black can't be seen anymore.

My feet don't seem to be working when my brain tells them to start walking and my eyes don't respond when they're told to look away from the end of the street.

"Clary." A voice calls from the house. I turn to see Celine standing half in, half out of the front door. "Do you want me to drive you home?"

Jace offered to drop me off at my house but it was in the opposite direction of the freeway and we both knew it was just an excuse to prolong the inevitable. So I told him I'd just have his mom drive me but suddenly the idea of being alone felt very welcoming.

"I think I'd rather walk actually." She looks at me full of uncertainty. "I'll be fine. I just… need to gather my thoughts."

I watch as she nods in understanding. "Goodnight Clary." I mumble a 'goodnight' back and start to walk away but her voice stops me. "I'm going to miss him too sweetie." My eyes shut tight again, this time holding back a waterfall knowing it'll only create a chain reaction of breaking down. I know that I just need to keep reminding myself that this isn't the last time I'm going to see him and that he'll be back on Sunday. It's hard to not be frustrated and feel defeated towards the whole thing. It's hard to appear okay on the outside when you're breaking down on the inside. It's hard to not know where you're going or who will be with you in a couple of short months.

So I just swallow and keep walking.

* * *

When I finally arrive home after a good hour of walking almost everywhere in a two mile radius, I don't try sneaking in knowing full well they knew where I was. Jocelyn is sitting at the kitchen table with magazines scattered everywhere. My presence seems to be unknown as I grab a bottle of water from the fridge and lean against the counter waiting for her to say something. "I think it's a little late for any of that, don't you think?" I ask after drinking over half of the bottle. She jumps in her seat and turns in her seat to look at me. Her frightened expression makes me raise my eyebrows. "You okay?"

She places her hand over her chest. "You scared me. When did you get home?"

I can't help but laugh slightly while I sit down in the chair across the table from her. "Almost five minutes ago. I thought you heard me?"

"I just…." She shakes her head and wipes her face with her hands. "I'm a little stressed out right now. The planner needs my stamp of approval on the flowers in the centerpieces. I was ready to go with the Calla Lilies but then I noticed the Sweet Pea flowers and my mind started wandering…" She trails off gripping different magazines in both of her hands.

"Let me see." I reach over to tug the magazines out of her hands and set them in front of me. While I'm looking through the magazine I can feel her eyes boring into me like she doesn't think I'll notice. "I like the Calla Lilies, always go with your first instinct." I slide the magazine back over and give her a tight smile.

"Are you okay? I know it has to be hard with Jace-." She asks as I'm about to get up.

"I'm fine." I scoot the chair back creating a loud noise and causing Jocelyn to copy my motions.

"Clary you can talk to me, I promise to-."

"Jocelyn." I snap to interrupt her but instantly calm down and remember to keep my cool. "I know I can talk to you. And I'm trying to meet you halfway like we talked about. But things aren't just going to fix themselves over night." I shake my head. "It's going to take some time. And right now I just need some space." She swallows and slowly sits back down as I turn to head down the hallway to my room but I stop myself. My mind is going back and forth having a mental dispute. _Meet her halfway_. Sighing, I turn around and chew at my bottom lip. "I don't know how I feel." She looks up at me and her eyebrows furrow. "A lot has happened in just a few weeks and I'm not sure how I'm handling it just yet." I don't say anymore as she seems to understand and I finally make it to my bedroom. It's a mess right now with an easel in the middle and different varieties of paints scattered across the clear plastic lined across the room to protect the carpet. My laundry basket is over flowing and desperately needs attention. I push off a mix of papers and dirty clothes that's settled on my bed so I can safely retreat into my mind and fall asleep. Unfortunately, the rest of my body doesn't agree with me. My eyes are wide awake and my legs are restless as my brain tries to tell them to shut the hell and go to sleep. It was around seven when I got home and now looking at the clock it's almost ten thirty. That's when my phone rings.

I scramble to get it and I don't look at the caller ID as I rush to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey." A low male voice responds and I feel a rush of excitement mixed with disappointment. Of course it wouldn't be the university, it's ten thirty at night.

"Jace." I feel myself smile in the dark and sink lower into my bed.

"What are you up to?"

"Just lying down." I pause and suddenly remember the fact that he's three hours away from me. "Missing you." My smile disappears.

"I miss-." I hear what sounds like a clatter of glass and loud voices yelling in the background. "_Jesus Christ man!_"

"What was that? Are you okay?" My heart clenches at the idea of him being so far away and getting into some kind of trouble or accident.

He sighs. "I'm fine, Will and a couple of his friends- well mine too sort of- are just being idiots. But what else is new?" I laugh when I hear him yell a colorful choice of words back out at them. "Sorry. I called to talk to you with my undivided attention not yell at my immature classmates."

"It's okay." I laugh and shake my head even though he can't see it. "So you got settled in okay? How's the new roommate?" We spent an entire night talking about all the different kinds of people that he could be rooming with. There were scenarios of Goth and Emo kids and guys who had imaginary friends. Jace went pale when I said he could be rooming with a guy who owns a blow up sex toy.

"He's pretty cool actually. His name's Alec… and he doesn't mind me talking about you nonstop."

"Oh so you didn't forget about me in your new luxurious life? That's a relief." Joking around and teasing is the only way I can keep my mind off of the distance.

"I would never." He has no hint of laughter in his voice and I know it's not going to work with him. "I can't wait to see you Sunday. I'm counting the minutes."

"You don't have to do that Jace. Have fun, be a college kid. I don't want to be the person that's holding you back from having a little fun."

"You'd never hold me back Clary." I can see him shaking his head at me. "Plus who says I even want to be an immature eighteen year old who drinks a lot only to forget what happened the previous night. I'm not that person; I don't think I ever could be." I hear more yelling with added laughter in the background and Jace sighing some more.

"Everything alright? I think you're going to run out of breath if you keep sighing like that."

He chuckles a bit but when he talks he sounds like he's moping again. "Will thought it'd be a brilliant idea to throw me a welcoming party."

"And…?"

"And… I think I'd gauge my eyes out than watch Will do _another_ keg stand."

I roll my eyes and fight back my yawn. Of course sleep comes to me when I'm not ready for bed. The universe just works like that.

"I better go. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Jace you don't have to-."

"I will call you tomorrow." He repeats himself and I know he isn't taking 'no' for an answer, not like I really mind calls from him. "I love you Clary."

"I love you too Jace." He's the first one to hang up and I let my phone just lay by my ear as the dial tone drags on. "I love you too." My lips form the last couple words before my brain finally shuts off for the night.

**So Jace left :/ it's a bummer. This chapter was kind of a filler chapter but what're you gonna do? Every story needs a little filler every once and awhile.**

**Update on my injury. I went to get my stitches out today and I was really excited that I wouldn't have to bandage my leg up anymore but surprise, surprise my luck was shot. The Physician Assistant who stitched me up did a 'shit job' as my grandma and mom say and the stitches were stitched too tight (if that makes sense). One part of my skin is overlapping the other and if you look at it from an angle you can see raw flesh underneath where the skin is healing. I know, it's disgusting. They said if it doesn't flatten down and heal itself then I'll have to do some kind of lower level surgery. Which sucks big time.**

**Do any of you have siblings? I have a younger brother who is 13 years younger than me as crazy as that sounds. I won't bore you with the details but he's a pain in my ass. A pain that I love but a pain nonetheless. I've always wanted an older brother, one that's protective and stuff. I don't know.**

**Review (:**


	18. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:**

**How awkward... long time no update huh? Yes I know it's been awhile and I apologize. I've been busy- if that's what you call being lazy. Oh it's not? Oh well... at least I'm updating now right?(:**

**~Maddie**

I groan in disgust as my peach lip stick smudges once again and quickly fix it before anyone can see. My stomach is growling in protest from not eating all day with the busy schedule we were all given. Then there's the blisters forming from the nude heels I was forced into along with a baby pink high-lo dress that matches the theme. This whole bridesmaid thing seems more enjoyable in the movies. Madeleine and Charlotte are co maids-of-honor and I have to bite my lip to contain my laughs as I watch them scurry across the room, both retrieving whatever it is my mother needs at the moment. After all, it is her big day.

"You look beautiful." A voice snaps me out of my negative reverie and I turn to find my mother. It takes me awhile to respond because I'm so distracted by what kind of state she's in. She's completely calm and relaxed in spite of the nervousness of the other two. I had been wondering what was taking so long as Madeleine and Charlotte dolled her up but now I see why. Normally she never wears makeup and has her hair pinned up in a bun or braid which makes the simple and ordinary things stand out so much on her. Who knew eyeliner, a little blush, and a curling iron could make her look so young. I can see her 'something blue' pinned to hold half of her hair up when she turns her head to the side.

Everyone says I look like her and I always thought it was because of our matching eyes and hair, but looking at her now I can really see it. Her dress is nothing extravagant, just a sheath style dress with lace trim and a long train but her waist and hour glass figure are clearly defined.

"Speak for yourself." I shake my head. "Who are you and what have you done with my mother?"

She blushes slightly and looks down to flatten the front of her dress with her hands. Her eyes meet mine again as she looks back up and then opens her arms signaling a hug. Before I can even take a step Madeleine screeches and snaps at the both of us so we don't 'mess up hours of hard work'. I wait until she turns back around to roll my eyes at her. A chuckle escapes my mother's mouth before Charlotte steps in to adjust her hair.

My phone buzzes in my pocket and when I look at the screen I don't recognize the number. "Hello?" I chuckle at Charlotte's frustration with my mother's long curls.

"Hello is this Clary Fray?"

"Yes?" I say in confusion.

"Clary this is Imogen Edwards from the University of Southern California, may I bother you for a minute to talk." My stomach seems to drop and my mouth suddenly feels very dry. I've been waiting for this call an entire week. "Are you there? Is this a bad time?"

"No." I almost shout into the phone finally finding my words. "I mean… just one second." My feet quickly shuffle out of the room we were placed in inside the church. No one seems to notice me leave so I shut the door quietly and walk out the French doors that lead to a quaint garden area. "My apologies Miss Edwards."

I hear a faint chuckle on the other end. "That's alright dear. I have news I'd like to share with you if you're able to talk."

"Yes." I take a deep breath. "Yes, I'm able to talk."

* * *

Jace POV

I'm careful not to trip over the steps that lead into the church and brush off any sand that got trapped in my shoes. When I walk into where the ceremony is being held I scan immediately for red but end up only finding my mom. She's standing and talking with a few of Jocelyn's friends when she notices me walk in.

"My boy." She says as she wraps me in a tight hug.

"I wasn't gone that long mom… and you called me four times a day."

She leans back and grabs on to my arms. "Was Will good to you? I swear if you already have a criminal record-."

"Mom." I can't help but laugh at her predictable inquiries. "I can take care of myself."

"Don't say that, it makes me feel old." She swats the air and smoothes down the coat of my grey tuxedo. "I'm glad you remembered how to tie a tie."

"How could I forget when you wouldn't feed me until I could do it in my sleep?"

"Look how it paid off." She smiled and looked down examining the rest of my suit. I'm sure she starts to notice how anxious I am and how every few seconds I'm looking up still trying to spot that red I've missed so much. "She's in the back. Go around that corner and it's the door on your right." She nods in the direction of the hallway next to the front pair of church doors.

I smile and kiss her forehead before walking as slow as I could force myself in order to not break out into a sprint. Straightaway I see the door my mom was talking about but something in the glass doors on the opposite wall catches my eye as I see the back of her head through the glass. My heart pounds as I open one of the doors and walk into the garden area. She's sitting on one of the stone benches in a light pink dress and I can see her knuckles are white with how hard she's gripping the stone. Her jaw is clenched and I almost consider walking back inside to give her a minute to herself. Of course my feet have other ideas. Her head looks up as my shoes crunch against the sandy walkway. Her expression changes immediately and she almost knocks me off my feet as her arms appear around my waist. My arms come up and I hold her just as tight around her shoulders.

"God I missed you." I mumble into her hair as I lay my head against the top of her head. My hand moves up and down her spine until she pulls back enough to rest her chin on my chest and look up at me. I lean down instinctively to press my lips against her own and I hear her sigh in contentment.

"I missed this." She smiles at me then at my lips.

"Just this?" My lips form into a smirk and I trail my fingertips up the length of her arm and onto her collarbone. "What about this?" I see her eyes flutter until they close and drop my face until my lips make contact with her neck. "And this?"

"You made your point." She giggles and lifts my head with her face so she can look me in the eye. "I'm glad you're here."

"Like I'd miss it." I bring my thump up to push her hair away from her face. There's something in her eyes I can't place and think back to when I first saw her, how pained she looked. "Are you okay?" I ask and her face contorts in confusion. "Why are you out here by yourself? You seemed upset when I came out."

She starts to chew at her lip but stops when she sees me glance at her lips. "I just needed to catch a breath. The others don't seem to have an off switch." She pauses. "Plus I'm mentally preparing myself for when I trip and embarrass myself in front of everyone."

I'm not convinced but something tells me she isn't about to tell me. "You'll do fine."

"Easier said than done."

I chuckle and go to respond but one of the glass doors open and a woman with sharp, angular features I don't recognize pokes her head out. "Clary what are you doing out here? Get back inside, it's almost time."

"Of course Madeleine." The silence between the three of us grows awkward as Madeleine- I assume- stands with her arms crossed waiting for us.

I feel Clary sigh against me and then her fingers lace with mine then she pulls me back inside with her.

"You." Madeleine points to me with a freshly polished finger. "Out." I step away from the two girls and Clary winks at me before the door is shut and we're separated once again.

* * *

Clary POV

"Um…" I tap the microphone and the room echoes with loud thumps. Everyone's eyes turn to me and their conversations cease. "Hi." I laugh awkwardly into the microphone and small chuckles go off around the room. These people better not expect too much from me.

The ceremony went off the way it was planned and to everyone's surprise I did not trip on my walk up to the altar. I stood behind Charlotte who stood behind Madeleine and none of us could keep the smiles off our faces when both vows were shared. We all walked out one by one just as we rehearsed earlier and the two maids of honor left to take my mom to help her change out of her gown for the reception leaving me to join everyone else.

"Sorry, I don't really make speeches so I'm not really sure how this works." I clear my throat and push my hair behind my ears. "I guess I should start with congratulations to my mother and now official step father. I really am happy for you both." People start to clap and I see my mother smile at me. "I never understood why people waited so long to get married, why they'd set a date that was years away. Of course I also never realized that there are so many different types of options to choose from when planning a wedding either. But seeing this reception and walking through that church I think I finally understand because it takes a lot of planning to hold something as beautiful as this day has been. It has truly been an art piece in itself and I'm proud to say that I've been able to be apart of this day. I know not even a few months ago my mother and I weren't on very good terms, anyone with eyes could see that." Many heads bob up and down from what I can see. "But thankfully now we are on much better terms and we can actually tolerate being in the same room as each other." I pause as I hear people laugh and watch my mother roll her eyes in a playful way. "A lot of that is thanks to a very handsome friend of mine but we won't get into that now." I see Jace bow his head from the top of my vision. "So I guess what I am trying to say, in my jumble of words, is that I am very happy to be here with all of you today to celebrate this beautiful day." The crowd claps and I set the microphone down on the table it had been laying on before I reached for it earlier. My conversation earlier reminds me that there's something else I need to get off my chest. "Oh, um…" I grab the microphone again and the clapping dies down. "I would like to say one more thing before I sit back down. It's sort of an announcement I'd like to share with all of you." I pause and quickly steal a glance at Jace, who is sitting with his mom a table away from Luke and my mother. He looks slightly confused at my suddenness to talk. I have to look away from his eyes in order to continue talking. "Since the day I entered high school my mother has been on my ass about what I wanted to do with my future and how I planned to grow up. Not until recently did I have any clue what my future really entailed." I take a deep breath and look my mother directly in the eye; she too looks slightly confused at what I am getting at. "A week ago, I had a meeting with the head of the University of Southern California, Imogen Edwards, about late admittance for the upcoming fall semester. Just before the ceremony I received a call from Miss Edwards herself and she informed me that…" I have to stop and blink my eyes in order to stop the sudden rush of tears. "That the university would love for me to attend this fall."

**Sorry for the cliff hanger type ending but I mean come on when have I really ended a chapter like that in this story? At least I'm pretty sure I haven't at least...**

**So a lot of you reviewed saying that I should consider myself lucky to not have an older brother and I guess I will just have to take your word for it cause I honestly will just never know. Speaking of reviews, ****_Princess of Idris _****to answer your question: for boys I like the name Cade for some reason and for girls I can't decide between Tegan and Parker. I used to think the name Massie was so much cooler than my name Maddie because of Massie Block from ****_The Clique series_****. I used to beg my mom to let me legally change it, my reason being "it would only be switching one letter". Have you guys ever read that series, it has over like 15 books or so in the entire series but when I was in elementary school they were my guilty pleasure. As creepy as that sounds. **

**My school starts this Tuesday the 5th and I've been 'back to school' shopping and what-not (it really sucks). When I was a kid (or at least younger than I am now) I would always love going and picking out all my folders and pencils and etc. but now I'm just like 'yeah I've done this for about eleven years, I'm over it'. But I did get to go get my hair done and get the ombre look so I can go in Junior year with a new look. Speaking of school, I'm considering not starting a new story for awhile because school will probably be taking up a lot of my time. Not sure, we shall see.**

**Review (:**


	19. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:**

**Please, please don't hate me or come to my house with pitch forks... I apologize for not updating but school's been a complete hassle for me and I just haven't found the time. Except for today of course. Enjoy chapter 17 guys (:**

**~Maddie**

My hands roam the old tan leather seats and I take in that semi new car smell coming from the hanging air freshener in one of the front vents. I tap the little dream catcher Jace bought me awhile back and it swings back and forth on the rearview mirror. Music plays slightly from the back speakers in order not to ruin my train of thought.

I think I've been sitting in this car for more than a couple hours. No, I'm sorry, not _this _car but _my _car. My beautifully used white Jeep Grand Cherokee that only has 21,000 miles on it since the previous owners rarely ever drove it. Just yesterday I could call this baby mine and more than half the time I've just been sitting in front of the house in it, not even driving.

After the wedding, that was just four days ago, I knew Jace had to drive back up to campus but this time it wasn't as heart wrenching like the last time because now I had the reassurance of knowing the next time I'd see him. His classes officially started the Monday after the wedding at 11am so we said our goodbyes at 6am so he had plenty of time to get back and be ready for his first day. It was cute to see him so nervous.

_"I don't have to go today. I could stay for another day. Lots of people miss the first day-." I cut him off with my finger to his lip._

_"Jace." I press my lips together to hide my smile. "You're going to be fine."_

_He scoffs. "I know. I was, you know, just worried about you… and, stuff…" He lifts his arm to rub the back of his neck._

_"I'll see you in less than a week, I'll be fine." I didn't think this time around would be tough like last time but I was wrong. I can still feel my stomach drop when he gets in his car and shuts the door. This time I follow him to his car and lean in slightly through his open window._

_"I wish you could come with me." He doesn't move to put the key in the ignition. I can tell he's hesitant to leave."_

_"I know." I say as he grabs my hand through the window, interlocking our fingers. "But I'll be there Sunday and you can help me decorate my dorm. You know, because you'll be there a lot." He smirks and moves his eyes up from our hands to look at me. _

_"I'm sure your roommate will just love that."_

_"She'll just have to live with it." I move my head in further into the window and he meets me halfway to lean into my lips. We stay there for awhile with just the sound of our lips moving against each others. The low glow of numbers on his dashboard finally makes me lean away. His eyes look hooded when I open mine and I can see that he's looking at our hands again. "Go on. I don't want you to be late." I grab the car door and lean back until my feet are back on the sidewalk. He doesn't let go of our hands so both our arms are outstretched as I back away from the car._

_"I'm so proud of you." He says so quietly at first I don't think I heard him correctly, but when I see his eyes I know I have. "I love you." He says when he finally let's go. I respond the same and just like the last time he left, I watch his car until the last of the black is gone from my sight._

My heart flutters from the memory and I find myself smiling for what's probably the hundredth time today. Luke and my mother took me yesterday morning and surprised me with the car. It's the same one my mother had showed me earlier in the month and it's definitely better in person than what the picture shared.

I feel something jab into my lower back and my hand finds the wallet sized picture in my back pocket of my shorts. My thumb rubs up and down the worn picture my mother gave to me just after I was given the car. She had whispered in my ear and said 'he would be so proud, just as proud as me'. My first thought of seeing my real father for the first time was that my mother was lying and this was just some random man. His white hair and dark eyes differed incredibly from what I look like. But after looking at it for hours on end, I could see it. I saw my cheekbones on his face and the way he's smiling in the picture- how one side is higher than the other- it's just like my own features. He's looking down at a bundle of blankets and I could just pick out my mother in the background secretly smiling at him from afar. That moment when mother smiled softly at me and held the picture for me to take was by far one of the most emotional moments of my existence. There were no other words for us to say so she had hugged me and then left me alone with the picture. It's been on me ever since my mother handed it to me, whether it was my pocket or just being held in my hand, I didn't want to let go of it.

"Clary!" I turn to see my mother waving at me to come inside. She shakes her head and smiles at me still in my car as I roll my window down. "Would you like to join us inside anytime soon? Dinner's ready."

I nod and wait until she walks back inside to roll all the windows up and leave to go inside.

I almost knock over the picture frame when I walk in the door since I'm not used to it being there. My hand reaches out to stabilize the rocking frame of one of my favorite pictures that hangs in the house. It's more of a collage actually. There's four small photos that fit evenly in the four different boxes. In the top left it showed Luke in his tuxedo holding my mother in front of him gently on the sides of her hips. Next to that one was both Luke and my mother posing with Celine and few other of close friends. The one on the bottom left holds a picture of Luke and me dancing- if you can call it that- to an old 80's hip-hop song that everyone who was 30 years or older seemed to remember. Then there's my favorite. Jace is holding me to him as my head lies against his chest and we sway back and forth to a slow country song. His hands rest on my lower back and his eyes are closed as his lips touch the top of my head. Neither of us knew the picture had even been taken until the photographer my mother hired emailed her to approve of all the pictures she wanted in her wedding album. I sent a picture of it to Jace and he then preceded to screenshot the new lock screen of his phone and send it to me. I blushed even though I was alone in my room.

"Clary?" My mother's head appears from around the corner. I just stand there, looking at the collage until I feel a presence come up beside me. "It's one of my favorites too." I don't have to look at her to know she's talking about the one of me and Jace. "And I'm not even in it."

I chuckle and point to the corner of the 4x6 photo. "I think that's your dress right there."

"Well now it's my first favorite." She says after a slight pause. We both smile at each other before she turns and I follow her back into the kitchen.

* * *

I look at my phone screen to make sure I know where I'm going. The school itself is familiar but everytime I've been here, I've always gone to the front entrance. This time, I'm going a complete opposite away around the school. I start to think I might be lost until I see the back of a golden head and a matching black Jeep. Quickly I park my car in the closest spot I can find and Jace turns when he hears my car lock. His face brightens and our smiles match as I run up to him. As soon as I'm close to him he picks me up around the waist and swings me once around, holding onto me tightly. I don't think I've ever missed anything like the way I've missed the feeling of being wrapped in his arms. My arms wrap around his neck as I lean in to close the distance between our lips.

"You're here." He murmurs against my lips.

I nod and my teeth grab at his bottom lip. "I'm here." His lips turn into a smile against mine and he sets me down letting his lips linger as we pull apart.

"I'll grab your bags." He says and holds out his hands for my car keys to unlock the trunk. I take this moment to look around me. Red brick buildings stand both tall and short around me and Trojan soldiers occupy many spaces in the green grass around the campus. I've never really looked at the school and its beauty before because I've never found it important. But now I can really appreciate how gorgeous this campus was. And now I get to live inside of the beauty.

I hear my truck door shut and go over to grab a bag that Jace is having an issue carrying. He holds a box under his left arm and a duffle bag over his right shoulder so he can reach over and grab my left hand while I carry another duffle bag in my other hand. I show Jace my room assignment and he knows exactly where to go. He leads me into a building not too far from the parking lot we came from and he lets go of my hand just long enough to press the number 4 amongst the other elevator button.

"There's one other box in my backseat if you want to go grab it."

Jace nods and kisses my lips one more time because he sets down what he was carrying to go back down to my car. I slip my key card out of one of my pockets in my messenger bag and listen as the light turns green telling me the door unlocked. I use both my hands and my foot to get all my stuff through the door.

There's music coming from an IPod dock that's set on the left side of the room. A girl with long dark hair turns to see me enter the door. I'm taken away by how gorgeous she is when she looks at me. She smiles and then notices my bags.

"Here let me help you with that." She leans down and picks up the box that I'm pushing with my feet.

"Thanks." I sigh and blow hair out of my eyes.

"Sorry I guess I should've asked what side you wanted." She bites her lip and I notice she's already put her clothes in the left side closet and has posters hung up above her bed.

"Oh no it's fine." I set my bags down on the raised bed. "I'm not picky. This is totally fine."

"Good." She chuckles. "You came on late admittance right?"

I fight my blush and nod. "Yeah."

Her shoulders seem to slump a little. "Oh thank god, I thought I was the only one." We both laugh and I'm surprised at how not awkward talking to someone who is practically a stranger. The past few days I

"Clary." There's a soft knock on our wooden door and we both look to see Jace enter. His eyes find me but soon turn to the other girl. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

"That's okay." The girl smiles and waves her hand in the air to politely dismiss him. "I'm Izzy by the way." She looks at me when she talks.

"I'm Clary." I turn to look at Jace. "And this is my boyfriend Jace." He smiles at me then looks toward Izzy and reaches his hand out.

She takes it and shakes. "Do you attend here too?"

"Yeah, just started last Monday."

She nods her head. "Well it's nice to meet you both." Her back turns and the music from her IPod stops making the room go instantly silent. She picks up her purse from the desk on her side of the room. "Sorry to run out on you but I'm meeting up with a couple friends."

"No that's fine. It's not like I won't see you later anyway." She chuckles and nods at us both.

"Nice to meet you guys." I wave goodbye as she smiles and shuts the door.

"She seems nice." Jace says as soon as the door closes. I nod and walk slowly towards him in order for me to wrap my arms around his waist.

"Yep." I lean in closer to him and my hands slide down to slip into the back pockets of his shorts. His eyes narrow playfully.

"What are you doing?" His hands come up to cup my face.

"I missed you." My chin rests on his chest so he has to look even further down to see me.

"You don't ever have to miss me again." He says quietly and I feel his thumb trace my jaw. I hum my response and then his lips are on mine. My hands pull from inside his back pocket forcing our bodies closer together. It's a very sensual kiss, one that puts the rest from today to shame. Everything's slow and generous allowing us to be more than content to just hold each other. Nothing's rushed in this moment. There's no worrying about who's leaving where or who needs to be somewhere at a specific time. No mothers to pull us apart. It's just us right now. And we have the rest of our lives.

**THE END**

**Just kidding.**

**But this is actually the last full chapter of this story... But don't worry there will be a little bit more after this to tie any loose ends (Clary's art _*wink wink*_, hopefully pretty soon. I usually don't have this much time between updates for this story. **

**Okay so this section is most *IMPORTANT*. My original plan for this story was to end it with Clary going to college, but I'm not sure if I'm too thrilled with how quick it ended to be quite honest with all of you. So I know what you're thinking: come on Maddie why don't you just write more then if you don't want it to end so quick? The reason is because I'm not really sure where to go on with it. I could do an ultimate plot twist or something with Jace and Clary's relationship or I could continue it with something else. The reason nothing happened with Clary and Jace is because this story revolves around Clary herself and how she holds a purpose (hence the title) and just basically her finding her way. Jace is definitely a key factor and the plot does come from their relationship but really that's why everything happens for Clary. **

**So I guess what I'm trying to say is let me know your HONEST opinion for what I should do (end or continue). I say honest because I know a lot of you love this story and want to see it continue, like myself, but is it really the best thing for this story?**

**Please let me know. Review or PM me your thoughts it doesn't matter which way you let me know but I need help :/**

**Love you all. Review (or PM) (:**

**P.S. Clary's car is my car and I love it**


End file.
